El Cuarteto de Konoha
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: Ser debil es lo que menos deberia preocuparle a este grupo, la aventura de Sakura, Hinata, Ino y TenTen. Parejas echas hasta ahora: NejixTenTen, SasuSaku, NaruHina y por ultimo InoxChoji... puede que halla segunda temporada
1. Chapter 1

aaNota del Autor: Naruto no me pertence, bla, bla, bla.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esta es la historia de 4 chicas, esta es la primera: Sakura Haruno.

Unos dicen que ella es el miembro mas débil del equipo 7 liderado por Kakashi Hatake. Durante sus primeras misiones no hiso nada útil y se dedicaba solo a cuidar de Sasuke Uchija (otro miembro del equipo) a maltratar a Naruto Uzumaki (el portador del Kyuubi o Zorro de las Nueve Colas) Tras los exámenes Chunin se pensó que ella podría mejorar, pero la verdad es otra, siguió siendo un poco inútil en cada misión que se organizaba y termino como un gran estorbo en su equipo. En fin, lean y comprendan el porque y como se dio inicio a esta aventura:

- ¡Hey Sasuke!

- Mmm

- ¿Qué te pareció la misión de hoy?

- Una gran perdida de tiempo…

- Lo mismo opino¡ese Naruto es todo un fastidio, pidiéndome que le ayude y que te abandone, JA!

- Al menos es útil- la voz de Sasuke sonaba fría y distante, típica de el.

- ¿eh?- la mirada de Sakura se enfrio y la luz desapareció, era como si solo existieran ella y Sasuke en todo el mundo.

- Tú eres débil, eres muy débil para cualquiera de nosotros.

- No…no es cierto, Naruto me dijo que yo… yo era tan fuerte como ustedes- dijo la pobre chica con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Solo lo dijo por lastima porque el sabe bien que eres inútil para el equipo, hasta el propio Kakshi- sensei opina que aunque hallas mejorado, sigues siendo de nivel inferior.

- Sa…Sasuke- Sakura queda paralisada mientras Sasuke se aleja del lugar.

- … (lo siento Sakura, pero…) Orochimaru, el me puede dar mas poder que cualquiera aquí y no quiero que tu te interpongas en mi camino.

Sasuke deja a Sakura, sin darse cuenta que un pequeño Ninja de nombre Naruto lo observa desde lejos.

Pese a solo estar engañándola¿realmente miente?

Sakura se inclina un poco¿Cómo pudo decirle eso?

- … (no soy débil, no lo soy…)

"Eres débil, muy débil para cualquiera de nosotros"- la voz de Sasuke era como un eco, uno que la mortificaba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llego la noche y la pequeña Sakura Haruno aun no podía dormir¿de verdad era tan débil?, no podía creer tal cosa. Lucho contra los de la aldea del Sonido durante los exámenes Chunnin, ella lucha contra Ino y estuvo apunto de ganar, no, ella no puede ser tan débil como ellos piensan… ¿o si?

- No, no lo soy- se dijo a si misma mientras trataba de convencerse que lo dicho por Sasuke era una broma, una fría y cruel, que el aun la apreciaba- mmm

Sakura camina hasta el espejo, se mira el cuerpo pero no lo soporta, odia lo que esta viendo, esa chica frágil y "débil". No lo aguanta y rompe su espejo de un golpe, sangre baja de su puño y no entiende como o cuando se descuido tanto o si simplemente era débil por… bueno por débil.

- … (Naruto¿de verdad me mentias?)- la pequeña Haruno deja que unas lagrimas bajen por su rostro- … (me engañabas¿Por qué me engañabas?)

La imagen de un Naruto muy sonriente le lleagaron a la mente, pero esa imagen no la hiso feliz, mas bien todo lo contrario, la cabreo y mucho.

- ¡Naruto como pudiste engañarme!

Sakura no se dio cuenta, pero se había puesto de pie y ahora estaba gritando. Su madre toco la puerta y pregunto que diablos hacia llamando al Kyuubi a estas horas. Sakura la ignoro y salió saltando por la ventana. Cruzo varias calles por los techos de la ciudad, por alguna extraña razón término en el límite de esta. Donde empezaba el bosque y terminaba Konoha.

- ¿es este mi destino?

- No lo se- la segunda chica, Ino Yamanaka- pero si es el tuyo, lo mas probable es que sea el mío también.

- Ino…

- Ellos me dijeron que…- Ino no parecía sentirse del todo bien- … que solo entorpecía las misiones.

Otra chica de nombre TenTen vino saltando de un lugar entre los techos hasta donde ellas se encontraban.

- ¡esos ingratos me dijeron que tenia que mejorar mucho para estar a su nivel!- TenTen imita la cara de Lee- "te hace falta entrenamiento¡vamos yo te ayudo!"- imita el rostro de Neji- "TenTen… estas muy débil" uyyyyyyyyyyy, no lo soporto, esos idiotas creen que son lo mejor.

- Y… y-y, yo también- la pequeña Hinata Hyuga entro en la escena, se mantenía detrás de un poste de luz, tan tímida como siempre.

- ¡Sal Hinata!- Ino le saluda con la mano- ¡no te morderemos!

Hinata camina un poco intranquila hacia las 3 chicas, con la mirada en el suelo y encorvando la espalda.

- Kiba y Shino… me protegen mucho, creen que… que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para… luchar contra adversarios fuertes- dijo Hinata en voz baja.

- ¡hombres, todos son iguales!- gritaron en coro Sakura, Ino y TenTen, por unos instantes sus cabezas se agigantaron y ya no parecían ellas mismas.

- ¿Qué si tienen razón?- dijo Hinata en voz baja mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, era cierto que en efecto ni Sakura ni ninguna de los miembros femeninos de los distintos equipos habían echo mucho por los demás, Hinata no lucho contra Gaara del Desierto, fue Shino, Ino no paso a las finales de los exámenes Chunnin, fue Shikamaru, TenTen no le hiso no cosquillas a Temari, solo Neji paso a la siguiente fase. No importaba por donde se le viera, ellas solo demostraban fracasos… pero en esos fracasos había fuerza, una fuerza muy poderosa, la de voluntad.

- ¿Qué tal si…?- dijo Sakura mientras su rostro se iluminaba.

- ¿mmm?- dijeron todas ante la pregunta de Sakura.

- ¿Qué tal si iniciamos un viaje las cuatro? Uno en el que podamos explotar nuestro autentico poder…

- ¿lo dices en serio?- dijo TenTen muy interesada en la propuesta.

- ¡Si, viajemos por el mundo y entrenemos, le demostraremos a los chicos que somos más fuertes que ellos!

- ¡claro!- grito Ino.

- ¡GENIAL!- exclamo TenTen que ya se sonaba los nudillos.

- … (¿dejar a Naruto Kun?)

- ¡Anda Hinata, solo serán unos meses, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien!- dijo Sakura que golpea en la espalda a Hinata con tal fuerza que casi la tira a suelo.

- … (supongo que…) muy bien, voy a ir.

- ¡Eso es!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al dia siguiente:

Sakura caminaba por las calles de Konoha con una gigantesca mochila a sus espaldas¡se iba de viaje y volvería mas fuerte!

- … (extrañare un poco a Sasuke, a Naruto no tanto, pero bueno, son mis compañeros de equipo y los extrañare, mas a Sasuke que a Naruto obvio)

Justo cuando iba doblar una esquina, ZAS sale Hinata y choca con ella de frente.

- Auch- Sakura sale con un chichón más grande que su frente.

- Perdone, no quería lastimarla- dijo Hinata que es inclinaba ante Sakura de manera exagerada y el color rojo iluminaba su rostro.

- Tranquila Hinata, soy yo.

- Mmm, perdona Sakura- Hinata aun mantenía ese rojo, en que sea Sakura o no, no quita que le da vergüenza.

- No hay problema¿esa es tu mochila?- dijo Sakura a una pequeña mochila con forma de gatita.

- …si…

- Vaya, llevas muy pocas cosas.

- Si, es que… es poco tiempo ¿verdad?

- Claro

- Bi… bien (por suerte no estaré lejos de Naruto Kun por mucho tiempo)

Las dos caminaron juntas por un buen tiempo, hablaban de muchas cosas, realmente no podría decirles de que… jeje, no soy una chica, solo soy un narrador, pero supongo que fue algo como:

- Sasuke es…

- Na...

- Sasuke es genial

- …Ru…

- Sasuke es tan sexi que me lo comería vivo,

- …To,

- Sasuke esto y lo otro,

- Naruto es...

- ¡Mira ya llegamos, ahí están las chicas!

- ¡Sakura, Hinata!- les aviso TenTen mientras movía su brazo de un lado a otro.

- … (no me debo preocupar, Sasuke jamás iría con Orochimaru)

Segundos después ya se habían ido y su aventura empezaría.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto:

Sasuke caminaba, sus sentimientos están en conflicto, ha visto el poder de los cuatro discípulos de Orochimaru, desea ese poder, Itachi merece morir… ¿pero?... ¿vale la pena abandonar Konoha y traicionar a todos por el poder?

- ¿lo vale?

- ¡Sasuke!

- ¡¿Naruto?!

- ¡¿A donde diablos crees que vas?!- Naruto cerro sus puños con fuerza y por extraño que suene

- Ya sabes a donde voy, no te hagas el tonto.

- Grrr¡Sasuke estúpido, si vas con el le daras la espalda a todos!- Naruto empezaba a brillar con un extraño Chakra rojo- ¡¿nos traicionarías solo por mas poder?!

- Mmm, si Naruto, lo hare.

Este combate ustedes ya lo conocen, por lo que es absurdo comentar algo que sucedió hace tanto tiempo ya. El resultado, no es el esperado, por desgrcia. Encontraron a Naruto con heridas por todas partes, Kakashi no llego a tiempo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un dia después, Naruto fue internado en el hospital, su estado era terrible, golpes por doquier, sangrados internos y rasguños. Naruto ahora parecía una piñata que había sido golpeada en exceso.

- Naruto…

- ¿Iruka sensei?

Iruka entro en la habitación, su mirada estaba perdida y no deseaba mirar a Naruto a los ojos, le dolía ver a su alumno en tales condiciones.

- Naruto¿estas bien?

- Si, mucho mejor, gracias sensei.

- …- Iruka le pasa un plato redondo y lo pone en la cama.

- ¡…!- la cara de Naruto se ilumina- ¡Ramen!

- Jaja- Iruka sonríe un poco, aun sin mirar a Naruto- se que no puedes comer solidos, asi que traje Ramen.

- ¡Gracias Iruka Sensei!

Naruto empieza a comer como cerdo llenando todos sus vendajes con caldo de Ramen.

- ¡delicioso!

- Jaja- fingió Iruka.

- ¿y Sakura? Llevo un dia entero aquí y ella no ha venido.

- …

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ella se fue Naruto.

Tal noticia golpeo a Naruto como un relámpago e hiso de su alma un gran troso de hielo.

- ¿co…como?

- No se porque se fue, ella, Ino, Hinata y TenTen se fueron de Konoha sin avisar a nadie.

- …

- ¿Naruto?

- Grrr- un Chakra rojo salió de los ojos de Naruto como si se tratase de humo- ¡Sakura!- las vendas de su cuerpo empiezan a quemarse y el chakra aumenta- ¡¿no pude con Sasuke y es por eso que te vas?!

- Naruto tranquilízate, no liberes mas chakra del Kyuubi.

- Tonto Chunin.

Iruka quedo paralisado en ese momento, esa voz era la de…

- I…Itachi Uchiha- Iruka dio media vuelta y lo miro de frente.

- Ese chakra no proviene del Kyuubi, proviene de Naruto.

- ¡¿Qué?!- Iruka no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

- Es impresionante, sin duda alguna.

Iruka intentaba comprender como es posible que tanto chakra pueda estar en un niño que es mas pequeño que los de su propia edad. Entonces lo entendió, el motivo por el que Itachi Uchiha estaba aquí:

- ¡No te atrevas a ponerle un solo dedo encima!- grito Iruka con su kunai listo para matar.

- ¿Quién me lo impedirá? Tu, chunin

De inmediato Itachi golpea desde la espalda y noquea a Iruka, el Itachi de enfrente desaparece.

- Vamos Naruto Uzumaki.

- GRRR, NO LO PERMITIRE.

- … (maldición, este muchacho puede matarme si sigue liberando mas poder, será mejor que lo noquee cuanto antes)

- ¡YA VERAS!- Naruto empieza a acumular chakra en sus manos.

Itachi utiliza su Sharingan y forma el Rasengan mas rápido que el. Su Rasengan golpea a Naruto y destruye toda la habitación por completo.

- … (¡¿esa es la habitación de Naruto?!)- grito Kakashi mientras guardaba su libro y saltaba por los techos de las casas a toda prisa.

Iruka se intento poner de pie, pero el golpe de Itachi fue increíble, no solo perdió el conocimiento por unos segundos, sino que sus piernas y brazos estaban paralisados.

- Chunin.

- ¿eh?

- Dile a la Quinta Hokage que Akatsuki tiene lo que quiere, no volveras a vernos en Konoha.

Dicho y echo Itachi abandono el lugar como una sombra desvaneciéndose, con el pequeño Naruto inconsciente en sus brazos.

- ¡Maldicion, Naruto!

Fue lo ultimo que escuchamos de Iruka por ese dia, Kakashi volvió a llegar tarde. Sus tres alumnos, lo abandonaron. Habia fallado como sensei.


	2. Regreso a Konoha: la invasion

Nota del autor: Naruto no me pertenece (aun que me gustaría). SI quieren saber quien es el narrador, sigan leyendo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2- 2 años y medio después: Konoha es invadida de nuevo.

- ¡Tsunade sama, Orochimaru entro en la Torre Kikyo!

- ¡Hokage sama, los médicos no pueden curar la cantidad de Shinobis que hay!

- ¡Hemos pedido refuerzos, pero todos han sido eliminados!

Tsunade no podía pensar entre tantos gritos y llamados de atención. Konoha estaba sitiada por Orochimaru y su ejército de Serpientes. Jiraiya se mantenía al lado de su amiga, este era un mal momento para irse en una de sus "investigaciones".

- ¿Qué hay del equipo ANBU?

- Ya enviamos a Kakashi con su unidad para suprimir a las serpientes gigantes del bosque- dijo Shizune que se dedicaba a revisar un mapa de Konoha.

- Yo envié a mis ranas a explorar toda la ciudad en busca de serpientes, el único que aun no uso es a Gamabunta- dijo Jiraiya de brazos crusados a Tsunade.

- ¿Qué hay de Kurenai y su equipo?

- Ella, Kiba y Shino se encuentran junto con Lee, Neji, Shikamaru y Choji en la Torre Kikyo, yo llegare como auxiliar cuando mi chakra se normalice- dijo Asuma.

- Bien¿Qué hay de Gai?- dijo Tsunade mientras escribia algo en una carta y la ataba a una paloma.

- El esta luchando junto con los ANBU de Kakashi- respondió Shizune.

- Bien, e enviado una carta al Kazekage Gaara para que envie ayuda, la necesitaremos.

- ¡Bien, ya puedo ir!- grito Asuma que se desvaneció de la oficina de Tsunade.

- Mmm¿Tsunade Hime?

- ¿Si?

- Desearías que Sasuke y Naruto estuvieran aquí¿verdad?- dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- … si y no, si Sasuke estuviera ayudando a Orochimaru en estos instantes, todos estaríamos en problemas.

- Si, jajaja

- ¡¿De que te ríes idiota?!

- ¡de lo indefensos que somos sin esos chiquillos!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la Torre Kikyo:

- ARG- grito Kiba de dolor mientras Orochimaru lo sujeta del cuello y lanza a un gigantesco Akamaru por el precipicio.

- ¿ustedes son lo mejor de Konoha?

- Ca…CALLATE- grito Lee el cual se puso de pie y lanzo una patada voladora al rostro de Orochimaru, el cual la evadió y uso su cabeza y cuello como látigo, golpeando a la bestia de Konoha en el rostro y dejándolo inconsciente.

- Es muy fuerte- Kurenai estaba demasiado lastimada para moverse.

- Dime, Jounin- Orochimaru suelta a Kiba y mira a Kurenai- con ese niño que llevas en el vientre ¿Crees que es buena idea enfrentarse a un Sanin?

- ¡¿co…como?!

Orochimaru levanta a Kurenai y puno su mano en su estomago, va bajando hasta llegar a su vientre.

- Si, es un niño… ¿Qué clase de maravilloso experimento hare con el?

- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡cállate!, Mientras mas rápido lo haga mejor, no sufrirás tanto.

- ¡deja en paz a mi esposa!

- ¿Quién…?

Asuma sale de la nada y golpea a Orochimaru en el rostro. Orochimaru se tambalea un poco y escupe sangre, sonríe un poco y mira con sadismo su presa.

- Asuma Sarutobi, jaja- rie desquiciadamente- uno de los exhombres mas buscados de Konoha.

- Silencio, reptil.

- Veamos si…

- Orochimaru estiro su braso y sujeta el hombro de Asuma, lo atrae hacia el y lo muerde inyectándole veneno. Asuma se marea y cae rendido ante el.

- Sin Sasuke ustedes son muy débiles¡Konoha a caído!

- ¡Silencio cabeza de fosforo!- grito una chica con mascara de zorro y cabello de color rosa.

- Miren, es Orochimaru- dijo otra chica de cabello largo y negro con una mascara de Zorro azul.

- ¡ja! Creo que alguien debe patearle el culo para que deje de molestar nuestra aldea- dijo una chica de cabello recogido y color avellana que llevaba a Akamaru en sus brazos.

- ¡déjenme a mí, soy la única que no ha tenido acción desde hace 3 días!- dijo otra que tenia una mascara de zorro color amarillo.

- BUENO- dijeron en coro el resto del Equipo.

- Mmm¿Quién es lo suficientemente estúpido para enfrentarme?

Las 4 chicas venían en unos trajes rotos, sucios y viejos que obviamente habían sido usados para todo menos para modelaje… perdón, no se me ocurrió nada mejor excepto eso del modelaje…

- Bien, cara de serpiente, veamos de que estas echo- dijo la chica de cabello Rubio.

- Ja, ven y te lo de…

- ¿así o mas cerca?- dijo la chica susurrando le al oído, se había movido mas rápido que el.

La chica ya se encontraba detrás de Orochimaru y susurrándole al oído cosas como: "no debes ser muy popular entre las chicas¿verdad, feo?"

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- grito Orochimaru y lanzo una patada hacia atrás, pero la chica ya no estaba ahí para cuando estiro su pierna.

- No eres la gran cosa- la chica pone su mano en el pecho de Orochimaru y…- Jutsu de Palma Mistica- la mano de la rubia se convierte en una pequeña cuchilla y abre el pecho de Orochimaru, el sanin cae a el suelo sosteniendo su herida y respirando con dificultad.

- ¡Ma…maldita!

- ¡Largo de mi aldea!- dijo la chica que lo pateo en el rostro y lo mando a volar hacia las otras.

Las otras 3 chicas lo reciben y le dan la paliza de su vida, un golpe aquí, en la cara, en los brazos, en los hue… AUCH, no voy a escribir eso, AUCH, pobrecillo, digo, se como duele y eso fue excesivo, justo en el izquierdo, UFFF… ejem, perdonen por eso.

- ¡ujj, me vengare… SE LOS PROMETO!- Orochimaru desaparece, junto con el su ejercito de Serpientes.

- ¡Asuma, Kurenai!

- ¡Gai sensei!- dijo la rubia sobre saltada.

Gai había llegado con un escuadrón de ANBU, entre ellos Kakashi que ya se le veía tan alegre, de hecho ahora se veía muy serio y con una mirada fría y profunda, la mirada de alguien que lo a perdido todo.

- ¿te conozco?- pregunto Gai.

- Si, Gai sensei, tu entrenaste a aquella chica de alla- dijo la rubia apuntando con su dedo a la de mascara verde.

- ¿ella?... ¡¿ella?!- Gai alza la mirada y unas lágrimas bajan por su rostro- ¡TenTen!

- ¡Sensei!- la chica se quita la mascara y salta a los brazos de su maestro, el cual la aprieta tanto que casi se le sale el pulmón.

- ¡TenTen!

- ¡ugg, ya por favor, suéltame!- dijo TenTen cuando escucho un CRACK en su espalda y quedo inconsciente en los brazos de Gai.

Shino Aburame solo se dedica a mirar a la chica de cabello negro.

- ¡Sabes, mirar fijamente de esa forma es algo muy grosero!- grito la chica mientras se quitaba la mascara.

- Hinata… (tose) cuanto tiempo- dijo Shino sin emocionarse.

- Hi… Hinata- Kiba se ponía de pie e intentaba llamar a su amiga.

- Chicos- Hinata había extrañado a sus amigos desde hacia mucho tiempo y al verlos no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que llorar, los quería y deseaba que conocieran a su nuevo yo, a una chica que ya no le preocupaba lo que los demás pensaran.

Kakashi no dijo nada, tal ocasión no le importaba y aun que ellas se hallan vuelto increíblemente fuertes, no era suficiente para traerle a sus alumnos. Así que simplemente les dio la espalda y…

- ¡Kakashi Sensei!- grito la chica de cabello rosa mientras se quitaba su mascara.

- …

La chica se quito la mascara y mostro su rostro, era Sakura, la niña perdida de Konoha, la alumna de Kakashi, su alumna. Kakashi se sintió tibio, era la primera sorpresa agradable que se llevaba desde la película de Icha Icha.

- ¡sensei!- Sakura se movió hacia el y le sonrió.

- Sakura- dijo Kakashi que saco una lágrima de su ojo derecho y para sorpresa de la chica, la abrazo.

El abrazo de Kakashi era firme, era real y cálido, era una cosa extraña. Ella sin saberlo, había perdido hace 2 años a un maestro, pero hoy había recuperado algo aun mejor, a alguien que la veía como su hija y la cuidaría como tal con tal de no volver a perder a su alumna.

- Vámonos- dijo Kakashi que la soltó y abandono el lugar con los ANBU y el cuarteto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Otogakure:

- Parece que te dieron una paliza Orochimaru- dijo Sasuke (al estilu Shippuden).

- Silencio- dijo Orochimaru mientras curaba su herida.

- Orochimaru sama¿Quiénes le atacaron?

- 4 chicas, una de cabello rosa, otra rubia, una de cabello largo y otra avellana.

- Ja eran TenTen, Ino, Sakura y Hinata- Sasuke mostro una sonrisa picara y de inmediato miro de manera burlona Orochimaru- sabia que ellas iban a sobre pasarte en algún momento.

- Mmm- Kabuto se mantuvo callado y miro a su señor.

- Si, pero tu sigues siendo inalcanzable para ellas- dijo Sasuke aun mas burlon, el recordó que su cuerpo seria de el dentro de muy poco tiempo.

Otogakure se mantuvo en silencio por ese día, su amo había sido derrotado, por cuatro niñitas… JAJAJAJAJA… perdón, otra vez.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De regreso en Konoha:

Las chicas habían ido a la oficina de la Hokage Tsunade, claro todas estaban nerviosas, aun más Hinata que no paraba de sonrojarse y preguntar por Naruto:

- E…esta vez si… si le di…dire a Na… Naruto que lo a…a…a…amo- dijo Hinata volviendo a ser la antigua en el pasado.

- Ya era hora Hinata, estoy seguro que Naruto Kun te aceptara- dijo TenTen con una sonrisa a una muy agitada Hinata.

- Ya llegamos- dijo Shizune.

La puerta se abrió y un rayo de luz salió de esta. Ellas esperaban hablar con Tsunade y todo eso, pero la primera persona en saludarlas fue:

- ¡chicas!

- ¡Ero Sanin!- las 4 se pusieron muy contentas… hasta que Jiraiya las paso de alto y se fue con su catalejo a "investigar".

- HEY, UN SALUDO ESTARIA BIEN- grito Sakura.

- … ¿las conozco?

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Bueno, hasta luego… Kakashi- Ero sanin saluda a Kakashi.

- Ignoren al viejo, adelante- Tsunade las invita a pasar.

- Tsunade Hime- Sakura abraza a Tsunade.

- Sakura, chicas- Tsunade las miras de reojo- ustedes han cambiado mucho, creo que ahora son más fuertes que yo, no cualquiera puede derrotar a un sanin, aun más a uno como Orochimaru.

- Gracias- dijo Sakura

- Jaja, no lo creo- dijo Ino.

- … (¿Cómo que "no lo creo? CHAAA¡me haces quedar mal, PUERCA!)

- … (¡Cállate frente de marquesina!)

- Están ustedes dos bien- pregunto Tsunade con una mirada incriminatoria.

- Eee, si claro (ya veras Ino)

- Por supuesto que si (atrévete Frentona)

Hinata prácticamente podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo, pero bueno, yendo directo al asunto de la chica de los ojos blancos:

- ¿y Naru…?

- ¿Qué hay de Sasuke?- preguntaron Sakura e Ino al mismo tiempo, Hinata siempre odio que ese par la interrumpieran de esa forma y dudo que algún dia cambie.

- …

Hubo un silencio generalizado hasta que Kakashi golpeo la pared con fuerza y se retiro.

- El…

- ¡ya quiero mostrarle lo fuerte que me he vuelto!

- ¿tu?, por favor no eras nada comparada conmigo¡yo soy mas fuerte!

- ¡Si claro, como no!

- Cállate

- TU CALLATE

- NO TU CALLATE

- … se unió a Orochimaru.

Sakura e Ino se callaron, no sabían que decir, era triste muy triste:

- Pero… ¡le acabo de patear el culo!... ¡¿Qué puede esa culebra enseñarle?!- grito Ino.

- Aun no lo se…- Tsunade se mantuvo callada.

Hinata pensó en Sasuke¿habia traicionado a Konoha?... ¿a ellas¿el era un enemigo o un amigo encubierto? Sea como sea, Sasuke no era como Naruto, por eso ella se alegro. Su Naruto jamás haría algo como eso, su Naruto era un hombre dulce que no conoce el significado de lapalabra derrota, el nunca se uniría a alguien tan perverso.

- ¿Y Naruto Kun?- pregunto Hinata un poco sonrojada.

- …- unas lagrimas cruzaron el rostro de la Hokage- vengan, les mostrare algo.

Tsunade saco a las chicas de la torre del Hokage y las llevo por el pueblo, todos las miraban con asombro y ellas claro no dudaban en presumir que eran mas fuertes que la misma Hokage. Todo era alegría, hasta que llegaron al lugar mas triste de la aldea, El monumento a los héroes caídos.

- Tsunade Hime¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto TenTen.

- Si ¿Dónde esta Naruto?

Justo en ese instante Tsunade señala un nombre en la placa negra, las 4 chicas se acercaron a la placa y leyeron el nombre: Naruto Uzumaki. Edad 13 años.

Todas las chicas sintieron un frio en la espalda, el genin más excepcional de Konoha¿muerto?

- No… no puede ser- dijo Sakura mientras intentaba entender lo que venia escrito en la placa.

- Na… Naruto Kun- Hinata sonrio- ¿do… donde estas? Digame Sra Tsunade.

- ¿Hinata?- TenTen puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

- ¿Qué haces TenTen? No ves que es una broma- Hinata empieza a reírse como maniática mientras llora despavorida.

- Mmm

- Vamos Tsunade Hime, diganos ¿donde esta Naruto Kun?

- Hinata el esta…

- ¡Callate Ino, el no esta muerto!

- Hinata- Ino no podía tranquilizar a su amiga.

- Por favor, Tsunade Hime, dígame- Hinata sostiene a Tsunade por los hombros.

- …

- …- Hinata al no escuchar respuesta, cae al suelo y toda esperanza se desvanece.

- Hinata yo…

- ¡NOOOO, no es posible!- grito Hinata mientras lloraba- ¡¿Quién lo hiso?!... ¡¿Quién mato a mi Naruto?!- Hinata libera una cantidad de chakra que supera al del Kyuubi.

- …

El silencio se prolongo, dejaron que Hinata se desahogara todo lo que quisiera, a fin de cuentas… ¿no reaccionarias igual de estar en esa situación?

- El día que se fueron, Sasuke decidió ir con Orochimaru, Naruto intento evitarlo, pero solo termino derrotado y en muy mal estado.

- …

- Al anochecer siguiente, Itachi secuestro a Naruto, paralizo a Iruka y se lo llevo…

- ¿Por qué lo secuestro?- pregunto Sakura secando sus lagrimas.

- (suspira) hay ciertas cosas sobre Naruto que creo ya es hora que sepan… cosas como el verdadero final del Kyuubi y el Cuarto Hokage.

Podría decirse que muchas cosas han pasado en cuestión de 2 años y medio…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota del Autor: No saquen conclusiones por adelantado y otra cosa esto no es un KakashiXSakura, solo para que sepan.


	3. Akatsuki, los Jinchuuriki y Naruto

Nota del autor: Naruto no me pertenece (aun que me gustaría). Kitsune es una palabrita Japonesa, adivinen que quiere decir, una vez que lo sepan se reirán un poco.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3- Akatsuki, los Jinchuuriki y Naruto.

En algún lugar olvidado por Buda, la organización de Akatsuki entra en reunión. Todos los miembros rodean una gran estatua de lo que parece ser un gigantesco demonio. El líder se mueve al centro y habla:

- La reunión va empezar.

- ¡Líder!- gritaron todos a la vez.

- Ya han pasado 3 años desde que nos encargamos de Naruto Uzumaki, ahora debemos movernos y tomar el Shukaku de Gaara del Desierto.

- Señor, Gaara del Desierto es el nuevo Kazekage, de ir por el necesitaríamos a alguien con experiencia en batallas grande, propongo a Hidan y Kakusu pues tiene experiencia en dicho campo- dijo Zetzu.

- Aceptare si es necesario- dijo Hidan sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

- Señor, Hidan realmente no es útil para el objetivo, mataría a todos en la aldea con tal de satisfacer su sádica religión o lo que sea que haga ese lunático- dijo Deidara.

- Estúpido, iras al infierno por eso- dijo Hidan un tanto enfadado.

- Envíeme a mí y a Sasori, estoy seguro que de luchar solo dañaría al Kazekage y no al resto del pueblo.

- … y yo me aseguraría de que lo haga rápido- le interrumpió Sasori.

- ¿Qué tal si enviamos a Kitsune?- pregunto Itachi con la misma santa paciencia que tiene.

- ¿Kitsune esta de acuerdo?

- Si, hace días que no tengo acción, además es un miembro más de Akatsuki y debo recordar que es uno de los más fuertes- agrego Kisame con tranquilidad al ver a un hombre con mascara de Tengu.

- Mmm, si, además Deidara es muy ruidoso. Esta decidido, Kitsune ira por el objetivo.

- Gracias señor, no se arrepentirá, vámonos Tobi- dijo un miembro de Akatsuki que cubría su rostro con una mascara de Tengu roja y casco que Samurái que tapaba su cabeza por completo.

- Claro- dijo el compañero de Kitsune.

El nuevo miembro de Akatsuki desaparece de la reunión dejando un humo en su asiento. El líder de Akatsuki se ve complacido con los resultados de su nuevo miembro. La mayoría de los Akatsukis confían en el, pues saben que de ser necesarios luchar contra enemigos mas fuertes que ellos, el siempre los derrotara.

- Kitsune resulto ser una adquisición sumamente importante¿no creen?- dijo el líder mientras rascaba su barbilla.

- Es mejor que Orochimaru, sin duda alguna- respondió Sasori.

- ¿Qué mas se puede esperar del que asesino al Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi?- Kisame agrego mientras levantaba su espada- y todo gracias a ti, Itachi.

- ...- Itachi no respondió, ni se inmuto, solo guardo silencio.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De regreso en Konoha:

Tsunade había llevado a las chicas a su oficina, cerro con llave y se sentó. Hinata no levanto la mirada, todas sus ilusiones habían muerto ese día y el escucha a Tsunade no era realmente algo que le aliviase.

- Hace 16 años, el cuarto Hokage se enfrento a un demonio gigantesco el cual ustedes conocen como Kyuubi- Tsunade muestra una foto del Zorro monstruoso- El Kyuubi era extremadamente poderoso, el Cuarto Hokage no podía derrotarlo, asi que utilizo un jutsu para encerrar el alma del Kyuubi dentro del cuerpo de un bebe recién nacido, ese bebe era Naruto.

Hubo un shock general en el grupo, en efecto, había momentos en los que Naruto liberaba una cantidad de Chakra que dejaba boquiabierto a cualquier persona.

- Tras sellar el alma del Kyuubi en Naruto, el Hokage Yondaime murió, sus ultimas palabras fueron "traten a Naruto con respeto, como un héroe, no le teman"…- Tsunade suspira- pero nadie hiso caso de sus últimos deseos y durante todos los días de su vida, Naruto fue odiado sin motivo, la gente le despreciaba e insultaba pues veían en el al Kyuubi que tanto sufrimiento dio a esta aldea- Tsunade se detiene por unos instantes- ¿Cuántas de ustedes no maltrataron a Naruto solo por observar a sus padres?

Hubo un silencio general. Ino alguna que otra vez lo empujo de algún columpio, TenTen le miraba con frialdad al igual que prácticamente todo el pueblo, expto Hinata, Sakura… pues digamos que tuvo que tragarse todos y cada uno de los insultos que le dijo a su ex compañero.

- Como iba diciendo, Naruto no supo si no hasta los 13 años el porque la gente lo odiaba, claro fue un golpe duro, pero lo sobrellevo y salió adelante tal y como siempre acostumbraba hacerlo- la imagen del hermano de Tsunade le llego a la memoria y sus ojos se escarcharon un poco- el día que Sasuke abandono Konoha, Naruto fue uno de los pocos que intento detenerlo abiertamente.

FLASHBACK:

- TE TRAERE DE REGRESO AUNQUE TENGA QUE ROMPERTE BRAZOS Y PIERNAS.

Fin del Flashback:

- Sin embargo fracaso y no pudo traerlo de vuelta, para empeorar las cosas, tu no estabas allí, Sakura.

Sakura abrió sus ojos de golpe, el sentimiento que sintió en ese momento era algo frio y quemante, como un cuchillo que atraviesa su estomago y le obliga a vomitar, pero ella no vomita, siente ese dolor pero no puede aliviarlo¿Por qué?

- Tu eras importante para el, supongo que al no verte cerca se sintió abandonado, su único amigo nuevamente era Iruka… (vuelve a suspirar)… y vaya que duro poco…

- ¿a…a que te refieres?- pregunto TenTen.

- Cuando Itachi secuestro a Naruto, Kakashi envio a todo ANBU, Jounin, Chunin y Genin que podía con tal de atraparlo, yo y Jiraiya íbamos con ellos…- Tsunade saca una botella gigantesca y toma un trago- esta es la parte en la que todo se pone feo…

FLASHBACK:

Un ejército de ANBU persigue a Itachi y a Kisame, Kakashi e Iruka van al frente de la armada:

- Kakashi, ya he enviado una carta a la Hokage requiriendo su presencia para neutralizar al objetivo.

- Bien¡no dejare que ese maldito se lleve a Naruto!

Kakashi apresura el paso. A lo lejos Kisame logra divisar a los ANBU de Konoha.

- Este Jinchuuriki es diferente al resto

- …nadie nunca se molesta en salvarles…- Itachi mira a Naruto por unos instantes.

- Dejame hacerme cargo de ellos

- Como quieras…

Kisame deja de saltar por las ramas de los arboles y empieza a mover sus manos:

- Jutsu de Agua: GRAN DRAGON.

Un dragon de agua gigantesco salió de sus dos manos y devoro a los otros ANBUS, Kakashi e Iruka lo evadieron pero de inmediato un Jutsu Vortex les golpea y terminan colgando en un árbol.

- JA, QUE FACIL.

- …CALLATE, MAGENKYO SHARINGAN- grito Kakashi y una flama salió disparada de sus manos.

- … (¿Kakashi?... sorprendente)- pensó Itachi que movió sus manos a gran velocidad y de inmediato una pantalla de luz reflejo el Magenkyo Sharinga que regreso y golpeo a Kakashi que callo casi muerto en la rama de un árbol.

- Mmm

- Ufff, gracias Itachi.

- …

Itachi se mueve rápido y abandonan el lugar, pero a los 500 metros de haber recorrido el camino:

- ¡QUIETOS AHÍ!

Una sombra sale de la nada y de un golpe hace polvo el árbol por el que Itachi y Kisame estaban apunto de saltar.

- ¡¿Quién demonios?!

- Mmm

- ¡dejen a ese niño y luchen conmigo!- grito la sombra.

- Mira, es ese cejon… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- …Gai…

Gai había liberado su jutsu prohibido de las 8 puertas, en ese momento tenia la quinta puerta abierta.

- ¡los acabare a ambos!- Gai desaparece como un rayo.

- ¿Dónde…? UGGG

Gai golpea a Kisame en el estomago y continua lanzándole una ráfaga de puñetazos en el estomago. Kisame crea un escudo con agua y logra protegerse de Gai:

- ¡maldicion!

- Mmm

Itachi se mueve a gran velocidad y ataca a Gai, el logra esquivar el ataque del Uchiha y de inmediato le tira una patada atronadora. Itachi sujeta la pierna de Gai y lo lanza contra los arboles.

- Mmm

- ¡No intentes ver mis ojos, es inútil!

- ¿Qué te hace creer que los necesito? Ya caíste, yo he evolucionado mi Sharingan a tal punto que puedo usar cualquier parte de mi cuerpo para…

Justo en ese instante Gai empieza a marearse, todo el bosque parece estar echo de lodo, no logra entender que sucede.

- ¿Qué…que esta pasando?

- Es un Gen Jutsu- dijo Itachi sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

- Mmm, no puedo… ¿Qué… que?

Justo en ese instante Gai cae inconsciente sin poder hacer nada por Naruto. Kisame se acerca al cuerpo y le patea.

- ¡ya van 2 veces, maldito!

- Kisame vámonos…

- ¡Eso si que no!

Jiraiya sale de la nada y es acompañado de Tsunade.

- Maldición… Kisame debemos irnos- dijo Itachi que se le notaba exhausto.

- Bien…

- No iran a ninguna parte- dijo Jiraiya que corrió hacia Kisame y hundió su puño dentro del rostro de Kisame.

Kisame salió rodando por el suelo. Tsunade se acerco a Itachi un tanto desconfiada.

- … (no puedo confiarme, inclusive debilitado, Itachi puede ser muy poderoso)

- Mmm

Kisame se pone de pie y corre hacia Itachi, el cual pega un salto y de repente una explosión golpea el área de combate. Tsunade se cubre y pasada la explosión localiza a un extraño pájaro en el cielo.

- Mmm, ya era hora Deidara- dijo Kisame mientras ponía el cuerpo de un inconsciente Naruto sobre el ave de arcilla.

- Deja de quejarte Kisame, de no ser por mi los sanin ya los habría matado a los dos.

- Vámonos…- dijo Itachi que estaba quedándose dormido.

- ¡No lo permitiré, Gamabunta!

El sapo gigante salió de la nada y enfrento a Deidara.

- ¡¿Qué… que demonios es esa cosa?!- grito Deidara.

- Mmm, esto me esta haciendo enojar- dijo Sasori que saco una marioneta- dejemos de perder el tiempo.

Gamabunta ataco al pájaro de Deidara, pero la marioneta de Sasori interviene con el puño del rey sapo y al instante esta explota obligando a Gamabunta a desaparecer.

- Mmm, ese Marioneta fue difícil de hacer y esperaba usarla con Orochimaru…

- ¡esa marioneta estaba echa con mi arcilla¡¿ como diablos…?!

- Ni me lo recuerdes- dijo Sasori.

Ese día nadie pudo rescatar a Naruto, fue como si el destino así lo quisiera.

Fin del Flashback:

- Eso fue lo que sucedió ese dia…HIC… no puedo… decirles mash, exepto que… HIC… cuando llegamos al… HIC… escondite de Akatsuki, un niño llamado Kitsune ayudo a… HIC… el resto de la organización a sacarle el Kyuubi a Naruto, durante el proceso del Jutsu Naruto murió como todos los otros Jinchuuriki que habían pasado por tal proceso… HIC…. Intente derrotar a Kitsune, pero ese niño resulto ser mas fuerte que yo… HIC.

Tsunade cae inconsiente en su escritorio. Sakura no parece muy feliz, esta llorando pero de rabia y todas pasaban por lo mismo. Ino cerraba sus puños con fuerza, TenTen mordía su ropa. Hinata seguía mirando el piso.

- ¡Akatsuki!- grito Sakura y puso su mano en el centro.

- ¡Akatsuki!- repitieron Ino y TenTen que colocaron sus manos en el centro junto a la de Sakura.

- …

Las chicas miraron a Hinata, ella levanto su mirada, pero no estaba triste, más bien tenia un fuego extraño que nadie podía comprender o recordar, estaba cabreada con las otras 3 por haberle mentido, "solo unos cuantos meses" talvez ella no hubiese echo mucho en contra de Itachi pero al menos hubiese estado allí con el. Sintió un enojo gigantesco en contra de Sakura, de todos por haberla alejado de el.

- ¡Akatsuki y Kitsune!- grito Hinata y puso su mano en el centro.

Las 4 pegaron un grito y levantaron sus manos a la vez. Justo en ese instante un mensajero entro con un gran paquete:

- ¡Señorita Hokage!

- Ehh… si¿que?- dijo Tsunade con una resaca que no es jugando.

- ¡tiene que ver esto!

El mensajero abre el paquete que tenía la insignia del Viento, en el había un informe que estaba totalmente quemado y unas fotos de alguien:

- ¡E… el esta…!- dijo Ino impresionada de ver las fotos del hombre que había atacado a la Sunagakure.

- ¡¿ese jutsu es el Shidori de Sasuke?!- TenTen vio impresionada las fotografías.

- ¡Naruto, solía hacer eso con sus manos!

Las fotos mostraban a un joven con mascara de Tengu y casco de Samurai creando bolas de Chakra pura con sus dedos y usando una técnica similar al Shidori de Sasuke para suprimir el Chakra de Gaara, en otra el Shukaku había atacado a su compañero pero el hombre se acerco corriendo por el brazo de arena y golpeándolo en la cara. Cada uno de las bolas de energia de sus dedos era mas grande que cualquier Rasenga de Naruto.

- Chicas… les presento al miembro más poderoso de Akatsuki… Kitsune.

Las 4 se impactaron¿Ese era Kitsune? El niño que derroto a dos sanins, sin usar chakra ¿era el mismo hombre que mostraba en esas escalofriantes fotografías?

- Como verán, es un enemigo de temer…

- ¡No me importa, lo matare por lo que le hiso a mi Naruto!- respondió Hinata que seguía con una rabia que le carcomía el estomago.

Al día siguiente, partieron a la Tierra del Viento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Kitsune el asesino de Zorros

Nota del autor: Naruto no me pertenece (aun que me gustaría). Todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4- Kitsune… el asesino de Zorros.

- ¡Kasekage Sama!- grito un ANBU que estaba indefenso ante un enemigo extremadamente fuerte.

- Na-na, eso si que no, esto es entre tu Kasekage y mi amigo- dijo Tobi que se interpuso en el camino del ANBU.

El ANBU quedo paralizado del miedo, todos sus compañeros habían sido derrotados con facilidad por ese hombre de nombre Tobi. En los cielos, Gaara había creado su esfera de arena y se mantenía luchando contra el tal Kitsune.

- ¡…!- Al Kasekage le costaba respirar, estaba cansado y no podía hacer mucho contra un enemigo tan formidable.

- Te ves cansado Gaara¿no quieres descansar?

- Mmm

- Tranquilo, te dejare, una vez que te recuperes volveremos a empezar.

- No gracias…

- ¿Aun me pregunto como me descubriste? No hice nada fuera de lo normal para llamar la atención de nadie.

- No fuiste tú, tu compañero es un hablador…

- Tobi, ÑA, es un buen tipo una vez que lo conoces.

- …

- Lo olvidaba, no te gusta charlar¿verdad Kasekage?

Kitsune se abalanza sobre Gaara y acumula su chakra en el puño derecho. Gaara crea un escudo y lanza un brazo de arena para dañar a Kitsune, pero el golpea el escudo con rapidez y lo rompe en pedazos y justo cuando el brazo va a alcanzarlo, utiliza el Jutsu de sustitución y desaparece justo delante de Gaara, el cual desvanece su ataque de arena antes de que lo toque.

- Mmm (es muy bueno…)- pensó Gaara que busco por los alrededores por su enemigo.

- ¡aquí estoy!

Gaara quedo sorprendido, Kitsune se encontraba descansando sobre su esfera de arena.

- Debes mejorar tus reflejos y Taijutsu- dijo Kitsune que empezó a mover sus manos a gran velocidad y…

- ¡Shidori!

- ¡no lo harás esta vez!

Gaara concentro su chakra en la superficie de la esfera y de inmediato unos picos salieron de la nada y mucha sangre bajo por la esfera, Kitsune había sido atravesado por los picos y ahora parecía muerto.

- ¡Kasekage es el vencedor!

Gaara sonrio solo un poco y estuvo feliz… pero lejos de la realidad.

- ¿crees que el pueblo se lo crea?- dijo Tobi.

- Mi Gen Jutsu creo la ilusión en la que Gaara me mato, si el se lo creyó, todos sus subordinados también- respondió Kitsune mientras llevaba a Gaara en el hombro.

- Shukaku… nos faltan pocos ya- dijo Tobi sonriendo, pese a que su mascara lo cubria.

- Si, jaja, Pein se pondrá feliz por esto.

- ¡¿Adonde creen que van?!

- Ese tipo otra vez- dijo Tobi golpeándose la cara- mira que es necio.

- ¡devuelvan a Gaara!

- ¿A este?- dijo Kitsune mostrándole el cuerpo del Kasekage- claro, lo haremos… si sobrevive el jutsu de extracción.

- Mira, ya le di yo una paliza a el y a su hermana, hazte cargo tu de el- respondió Tobi que se fue caminando sin darle importancia a su enemigo, de echo se le veía aburrido.

- Esta bien…

- Karasu, Kuroari y Zanshouuo

Kitsune desaparece y reaparece golpeando la marioneta Karasu y despedazándola, otro Kitsune destruye a Zanshouuo y un último clon destruye a Kuroari.

- Las marionetas pueden ser útiles para combates de largo alcanze, pero contra alguien que sabe coordinar su Taijutsu con su GenJutsu son completamente inútiles- dijo Kitsune mientras sus clones desaparecían.

- … (¡destruyo mis marionetas y creo 3 clones sin decir el nombre del Jutsu!)- Kankuroo queda impactado con el tremendo poder de Kitsune.

- Perdona, Kankuroo… - una esfera de energía se crea en su dedo- este es el único legado útil de Naruto Uzumaki… ¡el Rasengan!

- ¡¿Qué?!

El Jutsu golpea a Kankuroo en el pecho y lo manda a volar.

- Bien, ya me hice cargo de esa molestia… vámonos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el camino que conecta a la Tierra del Viento con la del Fuego.

Sakura y Hinata parecían estar en una carrera, iban tan rápido que dejaban atrás a Ino y a TenTen. A la chica de los ojos blancos la motivaba su sed de venganza, un amor perdido el cual nunca llego a nada y a Sakura… bueno, tal vez no amaba a Naruto de la misma forma que a Sasuke, pero era su amigo, el único amigo que estaba dispuesto a todo por ella.

- ¡chicas mas despacio!- grito Ino- estas ropas son nuevas y no quiero ensuciarlas- dijo Ino, Tsunade les había comprado ropa nueva (la que usan en Shippuden… es soy muy vago).

- ¡a ya cállate, nunca te pusiste así mientras usábamos aquellos arapos viejos!- le respondió TenTen.

- ¿Cuánto falta?- pregunto Hinata.

- No lo se- respondió Sakura.

- Mmm, esos de allá son muy lentos… ¡Ino porque diablos les permitiste venir!- dijo Sakura un tanto enfadada.

- Tsunade dijo que nos ayudarían.

Lee, Neji, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino y Kiba iban detrás, no podían mantener el paso del cuarteto.

- ¡Ufff, y así lo haremos, JAJAJA!- Lee era el único que parecía mantener el ritmo de las cuatro.

- Lee, no te esfuerces tanto, puedes sufrir alguna lesión…- dijo TenTen que observo a su amigo por unos instantes.

- Veras TenTen, al ver lo fuerte que te has vuelto me dije a mi mismo, "no permitiré que nadie sea mejor que yo" así que no dejare de entrenar y de pelear hasta ser mas fuerte que tu otra vez- dijo Lee que ya sudaba la gota gorda.

- Lee…

TenTen no paraba de sorprenderse de la actitud de Lee, siempre luchando, nunca rindiéndose, al verlo se pregunto¿Qué diablos ven Ino y Sakura en Sasuke?

- ¡Deténganse!- grito Sakura que pareció ver algo entre los matorrales.

Todos se detienen ante la mirada de Sakura. Ella entra en la maleza y logra sacar a alguien, a Kankuro.

- ¡Dios mío!- grito Ino al ver lo grabe que se encontraba su amigo, todo su pecho y estomago estaban quemados por completo.

- Kankuroo…- Sakura no recibió contestación- muy bien, uno de nosotros se tendrá que quedar con el.

- Nosotros lo haremos- dijo Shino.

- ¡¿Qué?!... ¡ni de broma!- le grito Kiba.

- Solo estamos retrasando el grupo, además- Shino miro al dañado Kankuroo y recordó los exámenes Chunin, lo persiguió sin piedad y le ataco- le debo algo a este tipo.

- Grrrrr¡como quieras!

- ¡GUAU!- ladro Akamaru.

- Bien continuaremos con el viaje.

- Kiba, Shino…gracias- dijo Hinata con voz queda.

- Ya vete y asegúrate de partirle la cara al tipo que asesino a Naruto.- dijo Kiba con su pulgar levantado.

- ¡así lo hare!

El resto del grupo se fue a toda velocidad mientras Kiba y Shino. De inmediato Kiba se sento en suelo de brazos cruzados con Akamaru como respaldar, odiaba la idea de quedarse sin hacer nada útil. Shino se acerco a Kankuro en busca de respuestas sobre su agresor, pero justo cuando iba a poner su mano en el cuerpo de Kankuro. Una marioneta le ataca con una cuchilla.

- Mmm

- ¿Shino?- Kiba se puso de pie de inmediato- ¿Kankuro acaba de atacarte?

- No, el sigue inconsiente, el tipo que lo derroto esta usando hilos de chakra para controlarlo como una marioneta.

- ¡¿Qué?! (maldición, debe ser muy poderoso)

- Eso no es todo, esa marioneta estaba echa añicos- señala a Karasu- todos y cada uno de los trozos de madera que tenia rotos fueron pegados por el chakra del mismo sujeto- Shino no parecía muy preocupado por la situación, Kiba ya era otro asunto.

Otra persona sale del bosque, es Temari que esta gravemente herida, pero sigue en pie sin importarle nada y una mirada asesina ante sus nuevos rivales.

- ¿ella también?

- Parece que tenemos que trabajar… Kiba.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura y el grupo ya habían llegado a su destino, la aldea de Sunagukare. Todos los locales estaban muy felices, gritaban cosas como: "¡Viva, Kasekage sama!"

- ¿pero que les sucede?- se pregunto Hinata mientras levantaba los cuerpos de miles de ANBUs inconscientes, algunos muertos.

- Es un Genjutsu, uno muy poderoso- respondió TenTen a la duda de su amiga.

- Ese tal Kitsune debe ser muy poderoso si pudo engañar a todos los de la aldea- Ino levanta a un ANBU.

- ¡el…el…el!

- ¿eh?

Un ANBU aun se mantenía consiente pero en muy mal estado, sangraba por doquier y sus ojos parecían perdidos en el cielo.

- ¿estas bien?- pregunto Sakura mientras le examinaba.

- No… el….el… nos mato… a todos…a todos…

- ¿a que te refieres?

- Ese hombre… no, no puede ser… ese Zorro¡es monstruoso Zorro!

- ¿Zorro?- Sakura analizo las palabras de ese hombre por unos instantes… has ta que pudo entenderle- ¡el Kyuubi!

- ¡Callate, no digas ese nombre… CALLATE!

El ANBU corre despavorido, el miedo le a cegado y es incapaz de entender lo que le rodea, el temor a morir se planta en su cuerpo cual tierra abonada.

- Cálmate¿dime a donde fueron los miembros de Akatsuki?- demando Sakura.

- Ellos… son… unos monstruos

- ¡¿adonde fueron?!

- El desierto, se llevaron al Kasekage… ¡Apresúrense!

- Bien- Sakura lo suelta- ¿que esperan?... ¡vámonos!

- Este GenJutsu no se ira con facilidad- Neji interrumpió a Sakura mientras se sentaba en el suelo y usaba su chakra para romper el Jutsu- ustedes cuatro váyanse y deténganlos, nosotros eliminaremos este GenJutsu.

- De acuerdo.

De inmediato las 4 desaparecieron como sombras. Neji, Shikamaru, Choji y Lee se sentaron y empezaron a concentrar su chakra en erradicar el GenJutsu de Kitsune. Sakura, Hinata, Ino y TenTen se adentraron por el desierto, TenTen las guiaba, siguiendo un rastro que Kitsune y Tobi dejaron en su descuido.

- Se fueron por esta dirección- TenTen observa un pedazo de tierra que sostiene en su mano derecha- no están lejos.

- ¡pues vamos y démosle su merecido!- grito Sakura.

Las chicas continuaron su camino por el desierto, la arena no era lo suficientemente caliente para detenerlas ni suficiente el cansancio para acabarlas. Esta misión es personal, el asesino de Naruto era el objetivo y no iba a escapar.

- ¡alli esta!- grito TenTen al ver dos figuras que caminaban tranquilamente en el horizonte.

- ¡vamos!

- ¡Claro!

De inmediato Ino y TenTen salieron disparadas hacia su objetivo, Kitsune y Tobi. Ino pego un salto y callo unos 100 metros a la derecha de Kitsune, TenTen callo otros 100 metros a la izquierda de Tobi, acto seguido, tomaron impulso y corrieron a una velocidad impresionante, como un relámpago.

- ¿mmm?- Kitsune parece escuchar algo y…- ¡Tobi cuidado!

- ¿Qué?

Kitsune empuja a Tobi y tanto Ino como TenTen golpean con una fuerza similar al impacto de un asteroide a Kitsune en la cabeza, pero por mas raro que sea, el daño es minimo y Kitsune sigue en pie. Su casco es lo único que parece recibir daño y se raja un poco.

- ¡Mmm!

- ¡Kitsune de Akatsuki!- grito Ino.

- ¿si?- dijo Kitsune mientras se acomodaba su casco y mascara correctamente.

- ¡Vamos a matarte!- grito Sakura.

- Podria saber ¿por que?

- ¡mataste a Naruto Uzumaki!- grito Hinata llena de cólera- ¡mataste a un niño inocente y a alguien a quien yo...!- Hinata no es capaz de decirlo, su enojo no la deja.

- ¿inocente?- se pregunto Kitsune y de inmediato se puso a reir- por favor, si te refieres a ese patético, débil y estúpido Jinchuuriki del kyuubi, dejame decirte que el nunca fue inocente y sentí una gran satisfacción de matar a esa pequeña molesta basura.

Nadie soporto tal comentario, Naruto era molesto a veces, pero jamás fue patético ni débil, como se atreve a insultar a alguien tan cercano.

- YA NO LO SOPORTO- grito TenTen que le lanzo una cadena echa de Kunais.

Kitsune se movio a gran velocidad y evadió la cadena, la cual se fragmento en miles de pequeños Kunais y fueron al ataque de Kitsune. El mueve sus manos a gran velocidad y crea una especie de escudo de aire que detiene todos los kunais.

- … (¡es muy rápido, ni siquiera pude verlo mover sus manos!)- pensó Ino sorprendida.

- Tobi, llévate al Jinchuuriki a la base, yo me encargare de esto.

- Muy bien Kitsune- respondió Tobi y desapareció en el aire

- ¡Eso si que no!- grito Sakura y se movió tan rápido como el rayo, pero Kitsune ya había puesto un Kunai en su garganta antes de que pudiera moverse.

- ¿co…como? (no me di cuenta cuando el se movió, fue como un pestañeo lo que aprovecho para llegar hasta aquí)

- No me hagas enojar- dijo Kitsune.

- ¡nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo!- grito Ino y de inmediato le lanzo miles de golpes en la espalda, todos y cada uno de ellos eran mas fuertes que los de Tsunade.

Sin embargo Kitsune no solto a Sakura, aun se mantenía de pie, ahorcándola sin piedad. Ino miro estupefacta¿Cómo pudo recibir tantos golpes de super fuerza y seguir de pie?

- I..Ino el no es el real- dijo Sakura mientras intentaba quitarse de las manos de esa…. Cosa.

¡¿en donde esta?!

- Aquí- respondió Kitsune y la envio al cielo de una patada.

- ¡Ino!- grito TenTen que estaba apunto de usar un Shuriken gigante.

- …- Kitsune desaparece y reaparece justo delante de ella, le arrebata el Shuriken con suma facilidad, lo parte en dos y de un golpe en la quijada la manda al cielo.

Sakura logra soltarse y el otro Kitsune desaparece.

- ¡ya veras!- Sakura golpea el suelo, Kitsune se hunde en la rajadura que succiona la arena del desierto.

- ¡Toma!

Sakura logra golpear a Kitsune en el rostro, su mascara y su casco están apunto de romperse. Kitsune se enfada ante tal acto, nadie osa tocar su casco y salir con vida de sus garras.

- Pagaras por tocarme… DATTEBAYO- grito Kitsune en un arrebato de furia.

- ¿Qué… que dijo!

Kitsune se libera con suma facilidad y de inmediato invoca el Shidori con ambas manos, golpea a Sakura de tal forma que ahora ella esta quemándose en vida. Hinata aparece de la nada y lanza miles de golpes a Kitsune, el cual queda un poco dolido del ataque.

- ¡toma _Juuken__!- _Hinata golpea a Kitsune justo en la frente, su casco se rompe en pedazos y un cabello rubio sale a deslumbrar la escena.

Kitsune sale del agujero y entra al desierto, se cubre su rostro con la mano derecha mientras aprieta la izquierda con mucha fuerza, tanta que empieza a sangrar.

- ¡han visto… se han atrevido a…!- Kitsune no dejaba que nadie viera su rostro, se lo tapaba con mucho cuidado.

- ¿Na… Naruto?- pregunto Hinata un tanto incrédula de lo que sucedia.

- ¡Las matare a todas!- dijo Kitsune y por fin pudieron comprobarlo, ese Kitsune, el era Naruto Uzumaki.

- ¡Naruto!- Grito Sakura.

- Sakura Chan, no me llames con ese nombre nunca mas… ¡Nunca mas!

Naruto desaparece y reaparece detrás de Sakura y la sujeta del cabello con fuerza, corre hacia Hinata a una velocidad inhumana y la agarra a ella también, corre hacia Ino que se recuperaba de la caída y hace lo mismo. TenTen pasó por la misma acción. Naruto salta hasta alcanzar a las chicas.

- Una vez en el aire, Naruto crea 4 clones y estos se quitan su bata de Akatsuki, todos los clones llevan bandas con ellos que cubre todo su cuerpo y…

- Kages, ya saben que hacer- dijo Naruto a los cuatro clones.

- ¡Loto Primario!- gritaron los 4 clones y de inmediato las bandas rodean a las chicas.

El impacto del ataque una vez que tocaron tierra fue tan grande que se creo un cráter gigantesco, Ino y TenTen quedaron inconscientes. Hinata y Sakura se ponen de pie un tanto débiles, les cuesta mantener el equilibrio y aun mas respirar.

- ¡shirdori!- dijo Naruto y ambos brazos se llenan de energía- ¡Rasen Shuriken!

Los brazos de Naruto tenían el Shidori rodeándolos mientras el Rasen Shuriken se formaba sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Cómo… como puedes hacer eso?- dijo Sakura que estaba apunto de perder el conocimiento.

- ¿Na…Naruto kun?- dijo Hinata muy triste.

Naruto vio en el rostro de Hinata, algo que nunca antes había visto, pero ¿Qué era? No lo entiende pero es algo que le hiso sentirse bien y fue entonces que volvio al planeta, la ira ya no lo cegaba, podía ver bien nuevamente.

- Mmm- Naruto cancela sus Shidoris y su Rasen Shuriken, respira profundamente y les da la espalda.

- Naruto Kun…- le llamo Hinata- ¿Por qué?

- … Porque Konoha me dio la espalda, porque tu me abandonaste- respondió Naruto con una voz que asusto a Hinata¿que le sucedio a su Naruto?

Ino y TenTen intentan ponerse de pie, es difícil pero pueden hacerlo.

- Escuchen bien, yo ya no soy ese al que conocieron, mi nombre es Kitsune (Zorro en japonés) y soy de Akatsuki- Sakura empieza a gatear hacia los pies de Naruto.

- ¿Qué te ofrecieron?

- el poder para cumplir algo que me prometi hace mucho tiempo…

- ¿Qué… que cosa? Yo puedo… Konoha puede ayudarte- dijo Sakura intentando no caer.

- No, no puedes… esa promesa es la de matar a Sasuke.

De inmediato Sakura cerró su boca. Demasiado a pasado durante su ausencia, su mejor amigo iba a matar al chico que ella amaba.


	5. Odialos

Nota del autor: Naruto no me pertenece (aun que me gustaría).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5- Ódialos…

- Ódialos Naruto, odia a esa maldita Aldea por darte la espalda a todas horas, odia al cuarto Hokage por meterte ese demonio en tu interior, odia a mi hermano por ser el que dio inicio a todo esto, odia a Sakura Haruno por abandonarte cuando mas la necesitabas, ódialos a todos- dijo Itachi a un pequeño que intentaba crear el Rasengan con solo un dedo.

- Itachi sama, ya casi lo tengo.

Itachi se acerca y le da una patada que termina rompiendo su nariz.

- Ódiame Naruto, porque yo a diferencia del resto de Akatsuki si te atacare durante los entrenamientos, ódiame y solo así podrás superarme.

El pequeño Naruto despertó, pero ya no era pequeño, era el Naruto que corría por el desierto, el Naruto que fue obligado a asesinar su inocencia.

- Kitsune sama.

- Tobi… gracias por esperarme.

- ¿Qué paso con tu mascara?

- Esas chicas resultaron ser más fuertes de lo que esperaba.

- Bien, vamos adentro, creo que desean empezar con el ritual.

- …si ya voy…

Tobi entra en la cueva y deja a Naruto afuera. Naruto miro el cielo, lo odiaba, desde hace mucho tiempo lo odia, de echo ese sentimiento era su ley ahora, todo aquello que alguna vez lo hiso feliz, ahora era algo que le hacia enfadar, algo que lo ponía triste, asi que debía odiarlo para no recordar todo aquello que le abandono hace tanto tiempo.

- Esa mirada…- Naruto recordó los ojos blancos de Hinata- … esa mirada¿Por qué me sentí tan… cálido al verla?

Un pez salto en el agua, el tiempo de iniciación empezó hace tanto ya. Akatsuki le cambio la vida, más poder y una promesa que cumplir. Itachi lo entreno, pero a Naruto le daba igual si Sasuke lo mataba o no. Su ex compañero, la persona a la que el mas odiaba, el era a quien había prometido asesinar.

- Sasuke, te odio tu iniciaste todo esto- se dijo el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi y siguió mirando el rio que cruzaba la cueva.

¨- … (vaya que Sakura Chan a cambiado, se puso muy bonita y fuerte, jamás pensé que pudiera volverse tan poderosa)- Naruto sonrió, esa chica, ja, alguna vez sintió algo por ella, pero ahora lo único capaz de sentir es odio y ella no escapa a el- … (TenTen e Ino están muy guapas también, pero…)- Naruto vuelve a pensar en Hinata¿Por qué de repente le era tan difícil odiarla a ella?

Las piezas ya estaban listas, los otros miembros de Akatsuki darían inicio al ritual y Gaara del Desierto moriría ese día.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba y Shino se mantenían a la defensiva, fuese quien fuese que manipulara a Kankuro y a Temari, era bueno sin duda alguna.

- Kankuro¡despierta!- grito Kiba mientras evadía el ataque de su marioneta.

- No van a escucharte, es mejor que los derrotemos rápido.

Temari lanza su abanico en contra de Akamaru, Kiba lo desvia de una patada.

- ¡no, toques a mi amigo!- grito Kiba y se lanzo como un lobo sobre Temari- ¡Juujin Bunshinque!

Akamaru se transforma en un nuevo Kiba y de un golpe aplasta a Temari. Ella logra resistir el impacto usando su abanico como escudo. Kankuro lanza sus marioneta y…

- Kurohigi Kiki Ippatsu- Kuroari atrapa a Kiba, Karasu se divide en 7 cuchillas listas para traspasarle.

- Mushi Kabe no Jutsu- de inmediato los insectos de Shino detienen el ataque de Karasu y al poco tiempo estos entran en la marioneta y comienzan a devorarla.

Kiba aprovecha la confusión de Kankuro y le ataca, mientras Akamaru transformado en Kiba retiene a Temari. Shino apoya a Kiba disparando sus insectos. Kankuro se ve indefenso y cae inconsciente ante el golpe que recibe de ambos.

- Kiri Kiri Mai- de inmediato el huron de Temari sale de la nada y con su guadaña empieza a cortar todo lo que hay alrededor suyo.

Kiba logra evadir el ataque del Huron, pero Shino es alcanzado por un ataque y queda en el suelo sangrando, los insectos empiezan a curarle, Kiba lo nota y decide retener a sus oponentes, el tiempo que sea necesario.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las 4 se habían podido recuperar gracias a las habilidades médicas de Sakura e Ino, ya emprendían el camino que había tomado Naruto, puede que ahora sea mas fuerte que ante, pero su descuido se mantenía a un nivel increíble e infantil, posiblemente el único recuerdo de un infancia muerta.

- ¡Ya no lo soporto mas!- grito Ino y todas se detuvieron.

- ¿sucede algo Ino?- pregunto TenTen que ya sabia la respuesta.

- ¡claro que si!- Ino no parecía dispuesta a calmarse- ¡¿es Naruto nuestro enemigo también?!

- …- Hinata reacciona ante tal pregunta, es algo que ella jamás aceptaría, Naruto sigue ahí, solo que el aun no se ha dado cuenta.

- Cálmate Ino, discutir así no nos va a llevar a ningún lado- respondió Sakura.

- Por ahora debemos concentrarnos en rescatar al Kasekage Gaara- continuo TenTen que parecía no muy feliz ante los gritos de su compañera.

- ¡como podemos rescatar a Gaara si Naruto fue quien lo secuestro y EL fue quien nos dio una paliza y de no ser porque recobro la cordura por unos instantes, nos hubiera matado allí mismo!

- Ino, debes calmarte, Naruto en efecto se ha vuelto muy fuerte- la palabra usada por Sakura de "muy" era poca cosa para describir a lo que se enfrentaron, poder mas alla del limite establecido, ahora eso si va acorde con lo visto.

- ¡Naruto y Sasuke¡¿es que acaso tendremos que matarlos a ambos?!- dijo Ino mientras una que otra lagrima bajaba por su cara.

- NO, CALLATE INO O YO TE CALLARE PARA SIEMPRE- grito Hinata con mucha fuerza, nunca antes había gritado de tal forma y como es de esperarse en alguien tan callado, la garganta le dolió bastante.

- ¡No dejare que hables así de Naruto Kun!- Hinata lloraba mientras gritaba estas palabras- ¡el sigue ahí, lo se y es imposible que un montón de idiotas de Akatsuki le cambien solo por…!- Hinata deseaba explotar y demostrar de que estaba echa, pero su persona no lo permitiría, no iba con ella… al menos eso es lo que opina.

- Tranquila Hinata- dijo TenTen y le ayudo a caminar lejos de Ino.

- Ino, debes entender que lo que Hinata siente por Naruto es tan grande como lo que sentimos tu y yo por Sasuke, piensa antes de hablar.

- Mmm, bien…

Las 3 continúan su camino, cada vez mas acercándose a su objetivo… Kitzune el zorro de Akatsuki.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK:

- ¡Sasori sensei, Deidara Sensei!- grito un joven Naruto con lo que parecía ser una marioneta en sus manos.

- ¿Qué sucede Naruto Kun?- pregunto Deidara mientras Sasori torturaba a alguien en una esquina oscura.

- ¡logre crear una marioneta que puede hacer bombas con arcilla!

- ¡genial Naruto Kun!- Deidara le sonríe a Sasori que parece empezar a clavar un cuchillo en su victima- este chico es muy buen aprendiz¿no crees Sasori Sama?

- Si, si, estoy haciendo una obra de arte aquí, no me interrumpas- sentencio Sasori.

- Ya llevas un año con nosotros y ya aprendiste todo de Kisame, de Hidan, de Kakuzu, del líder y su compañera y desde luego de nosotros¡parece que pronto empezaras tu iniciación para unirte a Akatsuki!- le dijo Deidara con una gran sonrisa.

- No, aun le falta entrenar con Itachi, el será su nuevo sensei- respondió Sasori fríamente mientras cortaba la carne de ese hombre sin dudarlo y un poco de sangre le salpicaba encima.

Fin del Flashback:

Naruto no paraba de observar las estrellas, eran hermosas ayer y lo serán mañana, se sentía muy bien de solo ver a una de ellas parpadear y esa sensación, Itachi no le enseño como odiarla. Las estrellas fueron sus únicas amigas cuando Akatsuki lo entrenaba, cuando todos sus maestros lo torturaban y hacían pasar miles de dolores, días en los que el rogo por la muerte en mas de una ocasión, pero tal ruego era silenciado por su fuerza de voluntad y por su promesa de venganza.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara se encontraba en medio de una habitación oscura, la estatua de un demonio sostenía su inconsciente cuerpo.

- Daremos inicio- dijo el Lider.

- Bien…- respondieron todos excepto Itachi.

Tobi se pone nervioso y dice de inmediato:

- Alguien se acerca- dijo Tobi.

- ¿Quiénes?- pregunto Kisame.

- Debe de tratarse de ninjas de Sunagakure- respondió Itachi sin darle importancia al asunto.

- Que Kitsune se haga cargo de ellos, nosotros necesitamos de nuestro Chakra- dijo el líder mirando atentamente al Jinchuuriki del Shukaku.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto recibe una llamado por radio:

- Kitsune, esas cuatro molestias se dirigen a este lugar, hazte cargo de ellas.

- Si líder- Naruto deja de descansar y camina hasta el punto en donde el bosque y el desierto se encuentran.

Sakura logra divisar a Naruto desde lejos. Sabe que el es una amenaza y una muy grande.

- Naruto nos esta esperando allá a lo lejos- Sakura se detiene y todo el grupo la imita de inmediato- chicas, si vamos a luchar contra el, que sea en serio.

- Lo sabemos, ahora que el es nuestro rival tendremos que darlo todo- respondió TenTen que miro a Ino y ambas asintieron al mismo tiempo.

- Bien, vamos…

Naruto sonríe tranquilamente, Sakura camina con precaucion hacia su nuevo rival. Estan cara a cara, las 4 no bajan la guardia, lo observan detenidamente, si el hace un movimiento le atacaran.

- Me alegra que vengas con esa intención, Sakura Chan, de esa forma si te mato será en defensa propia- Naruto sonríe tranquilamente, es esa misma ridícula sonrisa que tenia de niño, ojos cerrados, pequeños bigotes de zorro que pintaban su rostro y una sonrisa agradable a la vista pero sin sentimientos.

- Naruto kun, por favor…- Sakura camina para encontrar la mirada de su amigo.

- ¿si?

- Ven con nosotros a Konoha, sea lo que sea que te atormenta podremos resolverlo juntos, como equipo…

- ¿equipo?

- Si, como el equipo que eramos, Kakashi sensei te extraña y…

- JA¿te refieres al mismo equipo que me abandono?... ¿al mismo conpañero que casi me mata, a la compañera que me dio la espalda cuando mas la necesitaba?- Naruto escupe en el suelo- no gracias Sakura, si regreso a esa maldita aldea será para destruirla y verla arder como debió ser desde el primer día

- …Naruto...- Sakura no podía creer en lo que escuchaba, ese tipo en verdad no era Naruto.

- Esa aldea me odia desde joven por tener al Kyuubi en mi interior¡inclusive ustedes me maltrataron!- Naruto observa a las chicas justo en los ojos, ellas le odiaron por motivos que el no entendía en aquella época, todas excepto Hinata, ella¿Por qué no puede odiarla a ella?- me golpeaban, me linchaban, se burlaron de mi y yo…- un chakra rojo sale del cuerpo de Naruto, pero el logra suprimirlo sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.

- ¡¿Qué hay de tus sueños?!- Sakura ya estaba bastante enfadada, jamás pensó que Naruto hablaría así de Konoha- ¡¿Qué hay con ser Hokage?!

- ¡un estúpido sueño y nada más, nunca se apego a la realidad!

- ¡Ya no lo soporto, si el no hace caso llevomoslo a la fuerza!- TenTen ataca a Naruto con una lluvia de Kunais y shurikens.

Miles de Kunais llovieron sobre Naruto, perforando todo lo que hay a su alrededor; los arboles quedaron agujereados y varias rocas se hicieron rodajas, pero nada de Naruto.

- TenTen- dijo Naruto que de repente apareció al lado de la Kunoichi y le dijo al oído- ¿no apures tu destino?

- … (¡¿Cómo se movió tan rápido?!)

Naruto inmoviliza a TenTen con una llave y de inmediato le golpea en el estomago, ella cae en el suelo incapaz de moverse y escupiendo espuma.

- ¡TenTen!

- Ino- Naruto reaparece justo a su lado, su mirada, esa mirada no es normal, es la mirada de un demonio.

Naruto golpea a Ino en la nuca y esta queda inconsciente.

- ¡Naruto ya basta!- grito Sakura.

- No, Sakura Chan, aun falta mucho por terminar.

De inmediato un segundo Naruto noquea a Sakura golpeándola en el estomago.

- Na…ruto- Sakura cae inconsiente, no entiende como Naruto se hiso tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo.

- Veras, Sakura chan, a diferencia de ti, yo entrene hasta el cansancio con todos los miembros de Akatsuki, con todos y cada uno de ellos- Naruto le muestra su mano derecha y revela unos pequeños hilos de chakra- inclusive se como manipular humanos como si fueran marionetas y en estos instantes Kiba y Shino luchan por sus vidas sin tener que matar a Kankuro o Temari, todo esto cortesía de Sasori sensei- Naruto le cierra el ojo derecho y de inmediato mira a Hinata.

- Hinata esta asustada¿Es ese Naruto Kun?, no es imposible que sea el mismo chico que conoció de niña, es simplemente imposible.

- Hinata Hyuuga- Naruto camina lentamente.

- Na… Naruto Kun- Hinata esta en modo de combate, pero no puede moverse, el miedo la paraliza.

- Tengo que hablar contigo…- de inmediato Naruto mueve sus manos a gran velocidad.

- ¿Qué… que quieres?

- Aquí no… ¡Raikiri!

Naruto golpea la tierra y una gran zanja se abre, la tierra se traga a Hinata y a sus compañeras, todo se vuelve oscuro, a caído inconsiente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Despierta, despierta Hinata.

- Mmm

Hinata abre sus ojos, aunque igual no importaba, el lugar era tan oscuro que no había señales de luz y el sonido de una gotera que golpeaba su cabeza como si fuera un martillo.

- Hinata, debo preguntarte algo.

- ¿si?- Hinata intenta reconocer el lugar pero es inútil hay demasiada oscuridad.

- ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto odiarte?

- ¿Qué?

- Veras, Itachi sensei me enseño que el odio te hace fuerte y estoy de acuerdo, las odio a todas, excepto a ti…- la voz de Naruto se escucha vacía como si no tuviera nada que perder.

- … - Hinata se pone roja en ese instante, no sabia que responder.

- Te odio a ti Sakura, por dejarme atrás y dejar que me torturaran por mas de dos años y medio

Una luz blanca ilumina a Sakura, esta seriamente lastimada y para peores un clon de Naruto sostenía un Kunai muy cerca de su cuello.

- Las odio a ustedes dos, por ser quienes mas me hicieron la vida una miseria como alumno- la misma situación sucedía con Ino y TenTen.

- …chicas (debo ayudarlas de alguna forma)…

- Pero a ti Hinata Hyuuga… soy incapaz de odiarte a ti… ¿Por qué no puedo odiarte como a las demás?

- … yo…

- Más te vale responder bien, Hinata.

- Yo… yo…

- ¿Bueno?

- ¡Porque yo te amo!

El grito de Hinata se escucho por toda la habitación. Naruto no responde y de inmediato el aparece como una sombra justo al lado derecho de Hinata.

- Que interesante…- responde Naruto, todo encajaba, ella jamás lo odio a el, ella lo ayudaba cuando nadie mas lo hacia, puede que ese sea el motivo por el que no puede odiarla.

- ¡Naruto Kun, por favor escucha a la razón, te amo y no quiero lastimarte!

- Bien, si me derrotan, iré con ustedes a Konoha, si yo gano… bueno no habrá nada que puedan hacer, estarán muertas.

- Bien, no hay más tiempo que perder, FORMACION INO TEN SAKU HINA- grito Sakura y todas reaccionaron de inmediato.

Las cuatro usan el jutsu de sustitución y logran escapar de los clones, los cuales desaparecieron. Naruto se mantiene alerta y con su kunai listo.

- Formación INO TEN SAKU HINA

Las cuatro rodean a su objetivo y se preparan para atacar. Mueven sus manos a gran velocidad y de inmediato de las palmas de las 4 salen relámpagos que Naruto es incapaz de esquivar el ataque y empieza a gritar de dolor, es un jutsu muy poderoso en efecto.

- … (¡ni siquiera hubo necesidad de decir el nombre del Jutsu!)- Naruto era atacado por todos los angulos, pero no se iba a rendir, descubriria como funciona el Jutsu.

- ¡Ya no falta mucho!- grito Ino con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- … (eso es)- Naruto sonrie maliciosamente.

- … (no me gusta esa mirada)- TenTen logro sorprender la mirada de Naruto.

- ¡ya lo descubrí!

Naruto lanza un Shuriken hacia un extremo derecho de Ino y de inmediato el jutsu se rompe.

- impresionante, Ino corta un trozo de su cabello y lo usa como cadena para conectarse entre si, si una de ustedes se queda sin chakra la otra le dona un poco de lo que tiene y de esa forma su tecnica se mantiene. Los relámpagos son esa concentración de Chakra entre cada una de ustedes, je, impresionante.

Las chicas estaba en problemas, habia descubierto el secreto del jutsu y ahora solo les quedaba esperar, ya no tenian mas chakra y si no hacian algo su fin lleagaria.

- ahora me toca a mí.

- ¡jutsu prohibido, Marca Gedo!- Hinata grita y deja que sus lagrimas bajen con facilidad.

Naruto recibe un shock en su espalda y pega un grito de dolor.

- ¿un jutsu prohibido? Jamás pensé que tuvieras las agallas, Hinata.

- …Naruto kun…

Naruto queda inconciente, Hinatase acerca y se sienta a su lado, esa muy debil su amado si resulto ser mas fuerte de lo que era antes. Lo levanta un poco y lo abraza, arrecuesta su cabeza cerca de su pecho y cierra sus ojos, esta cansada y muy debil.

- Hinata…- Sakura intenta despertarla.

- No, no quiero despertarlo- dijo Hinata y se durmió en esa pose.

- Ahora solo queda ir por Gaara.

- Vayan ustedes, yo me quedare aquí.

Sakura, Ino y TenTen se dirigen a salvar a Gaara. Hinata arrecuesta la cabeza de Naruto y llora, por fin lo tiene cerca, aunque el desee matarla.


	6. El regreso a Konoha

Capitulo 6: Gaara sin Shukaku, muere Orochimaru y el regreso a Konoha.

Sakura, Ino y TenTen saltan de rama en rama, deben apresurarse si desean salvar a Gaara.

- ¿en donde esta la base de Akatsuki?- Pregunta TenTen.

- ¡debe estar cerca, prepárense!- dijo Sakura al sentir la presencia de chakra desconocido.

Las 3 entran en una cueva y… esto no esta bien.

- ¡Gaara!- grita Ino y corre hacia el cuerpo inerte del Kazekage.

- ¡¿Cómo diablos paso esto?!- TenTen cierra su puño.

- Muy fácil, con un jutsu de extracción usado por el resto de Akatsuki- respondió una voz desconocida.

- ¡¿Quién eres, cobarde?!- SAKURA SE MANTUVO ALERTA.

- ¡Que chillona eres!... me llamo Tobi y soy un buen chico- Tobi sonríe detrás de su mascara.

- ¿buen chico?- Ino esta extrañada ante el extraño comentario- ¡le hiciste esto a ¡¿Gaara como puedes ser bueno después de ello?!

- …

- ¡responde!- grito Ino.

- … jaja…JAJAJA

- ¡¿Qué demo…?!

- JAJAJAJAJAJA

Tobi no para de reírse sin control, es como si de repente alguien mas tomara posesión de su cuerpo.

- Niñas tontas… no pierdan su tiempo con un cadáver y lárguense, hacerme enojar nunca es buena idea.

La primera en reaccionar fue TenTen que le arrojo un shuriken, este corto unos cabellos de Tobi.

- ¡cállate o te doy una paliza!

- Je…al menos tienen agallas- Tobi les da la espalda y se va caminando tranquilamente- ese Jinchuuriki aun puede salvarse, llévenlo a la arena y que usen el jutsu de resurrección- Tobi sigue caminando sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Sakura observa a Tobi que se aleja tranquilamente.

- ¡Sakura, vámonos!- TenTen levanto a Gaara y se fue casi de inmediato.

- Si… (ese Tobi… es mas de lo que aparenta)- Sakura continua mirando con mucha cautela el camino que acaba de tomar Tobi, el no es de confiar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De vuelta con Hinata:

Hinata dormía tranquilamente, Naruto estaba inconsiente y arrecostado en sus piernas. Cuanta tranquilidad hay en ese lugar.

- Hinata…- dijo la vos de Naruto.

- ¿mmm?- Hinata se despierta al escuchar la voz del chico.

- ¿desde cuando?

- …- Hinata se pone roja- desde que éramos niños.

- …- Naruto no es capaz de moverse por el jutsu prohibido- ya veo…

- ¿Naruto kun?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué fue lo que te cambio tanto?

- No lo se… creo que fueron los centenares de personas que asesine, el constante dolor que me infligían los de Aaktsuki, la sed de sangre del Kyuubi o puede que… sea el echo que toda mi aldea, todas las personas que alguna vez ame, me abandonaran cuando mas las necesitaba… creo que fue eso.

Hinata mira a otro lado, ese comentario le dolió, ella no tenia idea que su viaje con sus amigas duraría tanto tiempo, podría decirse que hasta la engañaron con ello.

- Na…Naruto Kun, sabes que…si yo hubiese estado allí…

- Me alegra que no estuvieras, ni tu ni Sakura, gracias a ello los de Akatsuki me adoptaron y criaron, obtuve un poder inclusive mayor al de Itachi y ahora se que puedo matar a Sasuke, si tan solo lo encontrara.

Una lagrima cae sobre el rostro de Naruto, Hinata esta llorando.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto Naruto.

- Na…nada…

- ¿lloras?- Naruto mira extrañado el rostro de Hinata.

- N…no

Duele y duele mucho el echo que Naruto ya no sea el mismo de antes, se ha vuelto frio y peligroso, un tipo sin sentimientos.

Naruto por su parte esta un tanto extrañado¿Qué le pasa? El nunca antes ha visto que alguien llore por el de la misma forma que lo esta haciendo Hinata¿ella realmente lo ama?

- ¡Hinata debemos irnos!- Sakura llega junto con las otras 3 a su lado.

- Mmm…si- Hinata se limpia el rostro.

- … (¿esta llorando?... ¡que le hiso ese monstruo!)- Ino mira a Naruto por un rato.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el palacio de Orochimaru:

Todo el palacio estaba en silencio, en toda la aldea había una tormenta que golpeaba sus techos sin piedad. Pero este lugar, esta mansión es diferente.

- ¡Orochimaru sama!- grito Kabuto.

Un cuerpo inerte no le respondió. Sasuke camina fuera de la habitación de Orochimar, Kabuto lo mira impresionado.

- ¿Eres Sasuke o Orochimaru?

Sasuke no le responde y de un tajo le corta la cabeza. Se dirige a la salida de la aldea.

Una hora después…

Pein entra en el palacio acompañado de su compañera y de Tobi.

- ¿seguro?- pregunto Pein a Tobi.

- Claro que si… es hora que este insecto sufra lo que le hiso a los demás- Tobi sonríe detrás de su mascar, de una manera malvada y sádica.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la aldea de la arena:

Gaara esta en medio de una gran mesa de piedra, todos los de su aldea lloran la perdida de su Kazekage.

- ¿segura que funcionara?- pregunto TenTen a una anciana.

- Si… pero necesito mucho chakra- dijo la anciana.

- Bien, se lo daremos- Sakura camina junto con la anciana.

Chiyo pone su mano en el cuerpo de Gaara y comienza a transmitirle chakra. Sakura le da un poco de su chakra y de esta forma Gaara abre sus ojos y comienza a respirar.

- ¡Gaara!- todos los aldeanos corren por su KAzekage.

- Mmm- Chiyo sonríe y cae muerta.

- Mmm…gracias- Sakura se la lleva junto con otro grupo de personas.

Del otro lado de la ciudad:

- una vieja muere, un joven vive… cambio justo- dijo Naruto sonriendo como lo hace de costumbre.

- ¡Ya basta!- Ino se da media vuelta y enfrenta a Naruto.

- ¿si?

- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! hace años que no nos vez y lo primero que haces es intentar matarnos¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!

- …

- ¡entiendo que hallas sufrido en Akatsuki, pero aun así uno no traiciona a los demás solo por eso, hiciste llorar a Hinata y ella te ama!

- ¿sufrir?...ja, no Ino, no sufrí… lo que sentí fue algo que ni el Kyuubi es capaz de curar…

Naruto se quita su gabardina de Akatsuki y le muestra su cuerpo, esta lleno de cicatrices y todo tipo de heridas, algunas son frescas.

- Ese estúpido zorro no puede curar lo que no fue echo por mano mortal, pues estas heridas fueron echas por un dios…

- ¿dios?

- Así es Ino… y pronto ese experimento estará listo…

Eso fue lo último que le dijo Naruto a Ino. Ella se mantuvo callada, algo estaba sucediendo en Akatsuki y debían detenerlo antes de que fuera muy tarde.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un dia después en Konoha:

Todos entran en la aldea, durante el viaje, Lee fue el único que intento hablarle a Naruto, aun que el solo respondía con gruñidos o sonidos extraños.

La gente observa a Naruto con miedo en sus ojos, el demonio había vuelto.

- Ja, aun me temen después de tantos años…- Naruto sonreía, le agradaba el hecho de que al menos, ahora si tuvieran un buen motivo para temerle.

- Mmm- Hinata mira a Naruto, sea lo que sea que le este molestando, ella va a aliviarlo.

En la oficina de Tsunade:

Las 4 entran en la oficina seguida de Naruto. Tsunade se pone de pie al ver al muchacho que viene con ellas, se pone de pie e intenta abrazar al rubio, el no la deja, ni la reconoce, ni quiere reconocerla.

- ¿Naruto?

- Hokage...

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Nada… Hokage…nada

- ¿Por qué no me reconoce?- Tsunade le dirige la palabra a Sakura.

- Larga historia que contare mas tarde.

Naruto mira por fuera de la ventana, miles de personas caminando, miles de insectos a los cuales aplastar, destruir sus sueños y darles todo lo que ellos le dieron por mas de 13 años.

- Cuantas basuras…- dijo Naruto en voz alta.

- ¿Na… Naruto?- Tsunade se asusta con el tono de voz del rubio, era la voz de un demonio.

- Cuantos cuellos… cuanta sangre… - Los ojos de Naruto cambian de azules a rojos demoniacos, detrás de su cabeza le salen las orejas del zorro y una cola roja sale de su espalda- Hokage… tenemos sed… danos algo de beber.

- ¿Es seguro?- pregunto Tsunade a Sakura.

- Hinata uso la marca Gedo con el… es imposible que haga algo en nuestra contra.

Naruto se lame la mano y la muerde un poco. SU imaginación empieza a jugar con el.

- Cuanta…

- … (Naruto… sea lo que sea… te ayudare)- Hinata lo observa de cerca.

- Grrr- Shizune le da un baso con agua, Naruto lo bebe con rapidez.

Tsunade lo nota, ese chico es mas bestia que hombre ahora y será difícil hacerlo regresar.

- (Snif, snif) grrrr- Naruto hace ruidos de animal enfadado- ¡Sasuke!

- … (a dicho Sasuke)- Sakura se sorprende de escuchar ese nombre.

Ino mira a Naruto con detenimiento. Mas animal que hombre… su olfato es el de uno ahora. Si el decía que Sasuke estaba cerca, a de estarlo.

- ¡te matare, Sasuke!

- ¡Naruto no!

Hinata intenta detener a Naruto, pero el es mas fuerte y logra huir de ese lugar, después de todo la marca Gedo solo afecta a Naruto no al Kyuubi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las chicas persiguen a Naruto, es muy rápido, demasiado. Al fianl logran encontrarlo en una gran pradera. Sasuke y Naruto se miran a lo ojos.

- ¿Piensas regresarme a Konoha, Naruto?

- No… si no lo notaste, uso la misma gabardina que tu hermanito, no Sasuke… no vinimos para traerte de vuelta, vinimos para matarte y si podemos, teñir toda la maldita ciudad que te mimo con tu sangre…

- ¡…! (¡¿Quién es este tipo?!... Naruto no es así)

- Vamos a matarte… es nuestra promesa… ¿no es así chico?

- Naruto… ¿con quien hablas?

- Con nadie Sasuke, solo con mi único amigo… ¿no es así Kyuubi? (Vamos a teñir de rojo este campo)

Hinata mira el horizonte, Naruto va a cumplir con su promesa.

- ¡Debo detenerlo!

- ¡Naruto no lo hagas!- grito Sakura desesperada.

- MUERE SASUKE.


	7. Bienvenidos a Casa

7- Bienvenido a casa.

- ¡Naruto no!- grito Sakura.

- ¡cállate, yo no soy ese mocoso!

- ¡…! (¡¿de donde viene todo este poder?!)

Naruto se mueve en zigzag a una velocidad sorprendente, Sasuke usa su Jutsu de bola de fuego y quema todo el prado. El fuego consume las flores. Sasuke se mantiene en alerta, de repente desenvaina la espada y se cubre de un ataque.

CLANG

Una garra del Kyuubi Naruto golpea la hoja de la espada. La espada echa chispas con el impacto de ambos, Sasuke no puede mantener al zorro por mucho tiempo, es fuerte, pero no tanto.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Naruto mirándolo directo a los ojos.

- … (¡¿Cómo es esto posible?!)

- JAJA, Sasuke que patético, inclusive si yo no estuviera aquí, el chico te mataria sin problemas.

- ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!

- ¡Soy el Kyuubi y habite en este cuerpo por muchos años, pero ahora… el chico y yo nos llevamos muy bien… jeje, tanto que me dejara matarte!

- ¡callate!

Sasuke empuja al Kyuubi Naruto y corre hacia el, su espada se mueve dando cortes de izquierda a derecha, Naruto los esquiva todos con facilidad y rie mientras lucha.

- ¡que débil eres!- Naruto salta y cae justo en la punta de la espada- ¡inclusive puedo pararme aquí sin preocuparme por ti!

- ¡…! (¡esto no puede estar pasando!)

- Acabemos de una buena vez…- Naruto hace movimientos con sus manos- ¡Raikiri!- su brazo izquierdo se llena de energía- ¡Shidori!- Su brazo derecho con el shakra del Shidori.

- ¡NO TE DEJARE!- Sasuke se mueve tan rápido como puede y logra impactarle una patada a Naruto en el estomago.

Naruto escupe sangre, Sasuke sonríe peor no baja la guardia.

- Jeje, parece que me confié… despreocúpate chico, este insecto morirá hoy mismo- Kyuubi Naruto sonríe.

- ¡Naruto, tu nunca podras matarme, medio…!

Naruto le cierra la boca de golpe y le muestra 6 colas que han salido de su espalda.

- Ves esto Uchiha- se señala a la cola- es mi poder y aun me faltan 3 mas.

- ¡…! (Naruto…)

- ¡Muere!

- NOOO

Sakura interviene y logra sujetar el puño de Naruto.

- ¡¿Qué?! (¡¿Cómo esta Kunoichi pudo sujetar mi golpe?!)

Sakura empuja a Naruto, el retrocede un poco.

- ¡Deja en paz a Sasuke Kun, demonio!- grito la pelirrosa.

- ¿Sasuke Kun?...JAJAJA, escuchaste eso chico… ella llamo a ese debilucho Sasuke kun…. JAJAJA

¡- …! (¿debilucho?)

- Si vas a palear por el… ja, adelante, el chico no tiene inconvenientes con matarte a ti también…- Naruto sonríe de una extraña manera diabólica.

- ¡Naruto, entra en razón, saca a este estúpido animal de tu cabeza!

- ¡Silencio!

El Kyuubi ataca a Sakura, pero una cadena lo sujeta con fuerza.

- ¡adelante Sakura!- TenTen sujeta con fuerza a Naruto, el cual se movía como animal atrapado- ¡díselo!

- ¡Naruto, perdóname…!

- …- Kyuubi Naruto deja de moverse y escucha lo que tenga que decir- … (¿Qué haces chico?... ¡Vamos a divertirnos!) ¡callate Kyuubi!, escuchemos lo que tiene que decir.

- … gracias…- dijo Sakura- Naruto, se que te abandonamos, pero entiende, no fue nuestra intención, nosotras solo…. Solo queríamos ser mas fuertes…

- Mmm, vaya… de que lo lograron, lo lograron- respondió Naruto fríamente mientras movía las cadenas de TenTen.

- Queríamos demostrarles que no éramos las inútiles del equipo.

- …- Sasuke abrió sus ojos y de repente, todo fue claro, el propicio todo esto.

- Mmm, ya veo… así que fue por eso que se fueron de Konoha…- Naruto se suelta de las cadenas de TenTen.

- Si, Naruto, jamás pensé en dejarte solo por no derrotar a Sasuke, fuiste el único que intento detenerlo de todas formas.

- ¿Naruto?- pregunto Sasuke.

- Mmm

- ¿Fui yo quien te hiso esto?

- Mmm (mátalo chico… ¿Qué esperas?)

- Naruto… (¿Estuve apunto de convertirme en algo parecido a el?)- Sasuke lo mira de reojo, Naruto ya no es el de antes, se parece cada vez mas a un monstruo.

- Naruto… ya te lo dije, y… a…aun me cuesta un poco decirlo…. Pe…pero yo… yo te amo- Hinata aparece detrás del rubio y lo abraza, Naruto se siente bien, aun que no entiende que le pasa- daría lo que fuera por ti… no te sigas haciendo daño.

- …

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio, su corazón retumba muy fuerte, casi al punto de dolerle. Su pecho parecía un volcán en erupción, le esta empezando a doler, su cabeza empieza a dar vueltas, todo se pone oscuro. Y termina dentro de su mente.

- ¡Chico, no rompas tu promesa!

- …

- Juraste desacerté de el… ¡hazlo!

- …no…

- ¡Chico, juraste matarlo por robarte a quien amas!

- ¡pero ya no se a quien amo!

- ¡el corazón humano, siempre es tan estúpido!- el Kyuubi gruñe- ¡amas a la chica con la que siempre soñabas, en la que siempre pensabas, amas a esa tal Sakura!

- ¡ya no estoy seguro!

- ¡Chico, yo vi hasta la mas intima de tus asquerosas fantasías, ella estaba en ellas, ahora mátalo y demuéstrale que hiso mal en dejarte!

- ¡callate…!

El Kyuubi ataca a Naruto. Naruto lo esquiva y crea un par de Rasengans en sus manos.

- ¡Rasengan!

Los 2 Rasengans golpean al Kyuubi en la cabeza, el zorro le lanza la pata encima y logra aplastarlo.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres?

- ¡yo…!

- ¡¿te recuerdo que un mocoso estúpido como tu no tiene oportunidad conmigo?!

- ¡Yo!

- ¡¿Debo recordarte que este no es tu cuerpo, es el mío?!

- ¡Yo soy…!

- ¡Tú eres el Zorro de las nueve colas, el Kyuubi!

- ¡NO, YO SOY NARUTO UZUMAKI, DE VERAS!

Naruto crea 4 clones.

- Raikiri- dijo el primero.

- Shidori- dijo el segundo.

- Rasen Shuriken- dijo el tercero.

- Choodan Bakugeki- (esta es la técnica que uso Choji al comerse la píldora roja) el cuarto clon concentra su chakra en su mano derecha.

- Ya veo… ¿así que deseas que volvamos a ser enemigos?

- Tú nunca fuiste su amigo…- le respondió la voz de Sakura.

Naruto mira detrás de el, allí están, las 4, Sakura parece gritarle algo, pero no le entiende, Ino solo le mira y le sonríe, TenTen le hace señas con las manos, Hinata, ella esta… esta mirándolo, simplemente esta allí mirándolo.

- ¡Gracias!... KAGES AL ATAQUE.

- ¡es inútil!

Los 4 Kages atacan a la vez y sus ataques son certeros, golpean al Kyuubi en todo el cuerpo.

- ¡eso es, Naruto Kun!- grito Sakura levantando su pulgar y haciendo la pose cool de Lee y Gai.

- … Sakura…- Ino la mira con cara de ridícula- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- …NADA…

- …- Hinata sonríe.

- ¡te lo dije chico!

El Kyuubi embiste a Naruto y con una pata lo manda a volar (como un gato jugando con un juguete) y con la otra lo golpea tan fuerte que termina golpeando una pared de su mente.

- ¡Nadie aquí puede detenerme!

Ino empieza a lanzarle shurikens.

- ¿Mmm?- los shurikens lo golpean pero no le hace mucho daño.

- ¡Déjalo en paz!

- ¿La rubia puede entrar a combatirme?

- ¡Si, mi jutsu de transferencia de mentes me lo permite!

- Interesante… veamos de que esta echa esta nenita.

Ino salta y le empieza a lanzar muchas patadas en el hocico. El Kyuubi se lastima un poco y retrocede.

- ¿Qué pasa zorrito?... ¿vas a buscar a tu veterinario?

- No… pero tu si… zorra

Una replica del Kyuubi ataca a Ino, ella por unos pelitos logra esquivarlo.

_- Shinrashin__ no __jutsu_- Ino le lanza un haz de luz al Kyuubi, el zorro empieza a confundirse.

- ARGG¡buen jutsu mocosa!- el zorro mira a ambos lados confundido y comienza a morderse a si mismo.

- Hinata, Sakura, AHORA

Hinata sale de la nada y golpea al Kyuubi en la frente, el Kyuubi se tambalea un poco y por ultimo Sakura le arremete un super golpe en las patas traseras el zorro se cae y de inmediato TenTen logra sujetar sus piernas con su cadena.

- Listo, domamos a la bestia- dijo TenTen.

- GRRRR- el Kyuubi gruñe- ¡se atreven a tocarme!

- O no…

El Kyuubi libera su chakra y de inmediato la cadena se rompe. Solo TenTen queda en pie.

- ¡bien, tú y yo ahora!

- Mmm¡insolente!

TenTen salta y dispara 5 bombas de clavos, las cueles explotan y empiezan a lanzar miles de agujas por doquier. El Kyuubi las recibe y sin perder tiempo se las quita con solo moverse un poco.

- ¡eso es todo!

TenTen reaparece justo sobre la cabeza del Bijuu y con mucha agilidad coloca 6 kunais explosivos en la boca del zorro.

BOOOM

El Kyuubi se marea un poco, pero se recupera. TenTen logra clavar una Shuriken en el ojo izquierdo del Zorro.

- ¡Jutsu de sustitución!- su shuriken se sustituye por una bomba de calvos la cual explota justa en la cara del Kyuubi.

TenTen sonríe, pero…

- Eres fuerte, Kunoichi... pero ya lo he dicho, nadie aquí puede hacerme nada… solo Yondaime puede lastimarme de verdad.

- …- TenTen cae en el suelo, este bicho, este monstruo…- ¡es indestructible!

- ¡No!

La voz de Hinata se escucho a lo lejos.

- ¡el no es indestructible, estamos en la mente de Naruto, solo él puede derrotar a este demonio!- Hinata camina en dirección al cuerpo inconsiente de Naruto y lo sujeta- por favor… despierta…

Naruto no responde.

- Despierta…

- ¡deja de molestarnos… no tiene sentido, el no va a despertar!

- ¡Si lo hará!- grito Sasuke que de la nada saco su espada y logro cortar el rostro del Kyuubi- ¡maldición, mediocre, despierta…!- Sasuke se pone a luchar con el Kyuubi.

- Naruto Kun, debes luchar, no te rindas, nunca lo hiciste antes y se que no lo harás ahora, esa actitud tuya de luchador incansable, eso fue lo que hiso que me…me… me… ¡me enamorara de ti!

- …Hinata chan…

Naruto abre sus ojos, la mira directamente a los de ella.

- Gracias…

El Kyuubi ataca a Sasuke y el cae inconciente, Naruto lo sujeta antes de que toque el suelo.

- Na…Naruto, perdóname…

- …- Naruto deja a Sasuke en el suelo.

- …Sasuke…- dijo Sakura que corrió a sujetarlo.

- … (ella… ella se movió mas rápido¿será que…?)- Ino mira triste a Sasuke y a Sakura- (¿Sera que él no es para mí?)

- Lo siento… pero esto es algo que debo hacer solo…- Naruto se da media vuelta y levanta su mano, antes de hacer algo mira a Hinata- Hinata, hasta hoy, no lo sabia, pero te amo.

- ¡…! (O SIIIII)- Hinata se sonroja increíblemente.

De la mano de Naruto sale una gran ráfaga de viento y todos los presentes abandonan su cuerpo de golpe.

- Bien, Naruto¿que vas a hacer?- dijo el Kyuubi.

- No lo se… pero debo detenerte aquí y ahora.

- Mmm, esto será interesante…

- Si…- Naruto sonríe al Kyuubi- …lo será.

Naruto y el Kyuubi se miran fijamente a los ojos. Tanto pasaron juntos, todo ese odio, toda esa vida, todas esas travesuras.

- Aun si me detienes… no habre muerto… amigo.

- Lo se, amigo, solo te transformaras…

- Mmm- el Kyuubi sonríe- sabes… pese a que has sido todo un dolor de colas… me alegra saber que me introdujeron en uno de los mejores ninjas del mundo, si no el mejor.

- Ja, me sonrojas…

- Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, ambos hicieron lo correcto contigo, chico

- Gracias… debes saber que este cuerpo es mío…

- Je, no si yo puedo evitarlo.

Los 2 ríen como si fueran viejos amigos. De inmediato hay silencio… y ambos desaparecen.

Se escuchan sonidos de batalla, no se ve nada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En las afueras de la mente de Naruto.

- Naruto… despierta

- Tranquila…- Sasuke camina hacia Hinata- el esta bien, es demasiado necio para morir- Sasuke sonríe de una extraña manera.

De repente la cabeza de Naruto empieza a Sangrar, es mucha sangre la que baja por su frente, es como un rio.

- ¡Naruto Kun!- Hinata se asusta.

- ¡suficiente!- Jiraiya sale de la nada y con un PUF se lleva a Naruto al hospital.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el hospital.

- Tsunade Hime¿Qué le sucede a mi alumno?- pregunto Kakashi.

- El esta bien… la verdad es que esta librando una guerra en su mente.

- Mmm, ese maldito demonio nunca se rinde¿Verdad?- Jiraiya esta de brazos cruzados.

- No… solo debemos esperar a que termine…- Tsunade no esta aliviada con dicha sentencia.

- ¡maldicion!- Kakashi golpea la pared.

- Kakashi…- Jiraiya lo mira a los ojos.

- ¡no puedo creer que después de tantos años… aun no pueda ni proteger a mis alumnos, a mi equipo de estas amenazas!

- Kakashi, deja de culparte… - Tsunade es interrumpida por Sakura que entra en ese preciso instante.

- Naruto kun¿el esta bien?- grito Hinata que aparto a Sakura de su camino.

- Habrá que esperar- respondió Tsunade.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afuera del hospital:

- Maldita sea, no hicimos nada en la ultima misión- grito Kiba.

- Tranquilízate, Kiba...- le dice Shino-… no debemos enfadarnos ahora por eso…

- ¡Pero de haber estado ahí, hubiéramos podido ayudar a Hinata y a Naruto!

- Si, pero ahora no hay nada que hacer- respondió Shino- Hinata ama a Naruto y si nosotros hubiésemos estado allí, creeme, el nos hubiera atacado si piedad y Hinata intentaría defendernos y por lo que note de Naruto, el la hubiera matado sin piedad alguna… por lo menos hasta hace unas horas…

- …- Kiba se tranquiliza y acaricia a Akamaru- … siempre tienes la razón… ¿verdad Shino?

- ...

En otro lado del mismo lugar:

- ¡Naruto, asegúrate de recuperarte, N-A-R-U-T-O… ¡¿Qué dice?! NARUTO- grito Lee.

- Mmm (ya veo porque Neji no quería estar cerca de ti)- TenTen mira a Lee con cara de avergonzada y se dirige donde se encuentra Neji.

Neji la recibe con una mirada fría. TenTen se sonroja y se sienta a su lado.

- Hola Neji…

- …- Neji la mira.

- …- TenTen no sabe que decir.

- ¿Qué hiciste para volverte tan fuerte?- pregunto Neji.

- Yo… jeje, entrene duro junto con mis amigas- TenTen cierra un ojo.

- ¡Patéale el culo a ese zorro de mier…!- se escucha a Lee en el fondo.

- Mmm- Neji vuelve a ver a Lee- ¿aun hoy me pregunto de donde saca tanta energía?

- Si…- respondió TenTen al ver que Lee ya empezaba a hacer un extraño baile con lo que parecían ser unas enfermeras.

- Neji…yo…

- Shhh- Neji pone un dedo en el labio de la chica- se lo que me vas a decir…- se acerca a sus labios y la besa…

- ¡…!- TenTen esta sorprendida, jamás pensó… ¿Qué esto lo pudiera hacer alguien como Neji?

- WOOOOOOOOOOOOJJJJJJJJJJJJJOOOOOO- grito Lee.

- ¡¿Qué?!- gritaron Neji y TenTen a la vez super asustados, al separarse se escucha un sonido como de bombeo.

- ¡Eso es, NEJI, TENTEN… WOJO!- Lee empieza a boxear con un rival imaginario- ¡AHORA SI SE QUE NO ERES GAY!- grito Lee que hiso su pose de chico cool (destellito en la sonrisa desde luego)

- ¡Lee!... mejor huye antes de que vaya a…- Neji mira Lee de manera asesina.

- ¡JAJAJA, GENIAL, GENIAL… TENTEN Y NEJI SON NOVIOS… WAAAAJAJAJA, AHORA SOLO FALTO YO!- gritaba Lee con emoción cuando…

BANG.

- ¡ya cállate aquí tratamos de dormir!- grito un tipo que le lanzo una botella a la cabeza.

- …- Lee se pone rojizo.

- ¿Lee, estas bien?- pregunto TenTen.

- T…T…TenTen, de… debemos correr- dijo Neji con un tono de voz sumamente asustado.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Le… le rompieron una botella de… ¡de alcohol encima!

- ¡…!- TenTen mira a Lee con miedo.

- … HIC… ¡¿Qué diablos jestan mirando?!... HIC

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- ¡Gai…HIC…SENSEI, HIC…. LO VENGARE… HIC!

TenTen y Neji corren asustados pero sin soltarse la mano, de un Lee intoxicado que va destruyendo todo a su paso.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Del otro lado del hospital.

- Choji…- saludo Ino con una sonrisa.

- Hola Ino... – Choji se ve preocupado.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Ino al notar su preocupación.

- Bueno… Naruto esta en amenaza de muerte y Hinata esta ahí con el… Sasuke, el fue un traidor pero aun así… tu y Sakura siempre estuvieron ahí para el también…

- …- Ino ya ve para donde va todo esto.

- Tengo miedo Ino, miedo de terminar solo y sin saber que es el amor…- Choji deja que una lagrima salga por su ojo derecho, pero no deja que nadie la vea.

- Mmm- Ino no lo va a admitir, pero ella se siente igual.

- Bueno… tal vez sea solo algo temporal… pero aun así… se siente horrible…

- Ti… tienes… (razón)… (CHAAAA, CHOJI SABE COMO ME SIENTO)

Ino llora un poco. Choji la sujeta de la barbilla con delicadeza, le sonríe y le seca la lágrima.

- Ino, no debes preocuparte, ya encontraras a alguien para ti, lo tienes todo, eres inteligente, hermosa, simpática… eres lo que todo chico busca… (aqui el que va a cabar un tumba para uno, sere yo)

Ino se sonroja y mira el suelo.

- Bueno… ¿nos vamos adentro?- Choji le ofrece su brazo.

- Claro…- Ino sujeta el brazo del chico.

Choji abre la puerta de la entrada y le permite entrar primero.

- … (vaya, Choji es uno de los pocos caballeros que aun existen… jeje, la chica que este con el será muy afortunada)- Ino sonríe un poco sonrojada- … (espero que mi futuro novio sea igual, solo que menos gord…)- se detuvo y lo pensó mejor-… (menos rellenito…)- termino sonriéndole a su amigo… ¿pero?... si es su amigo… ¿Por qué siente que su corazón esta a mil por hora?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente.

Hinata había permanesido con Naruto durante TOOODA la noche. Llevaba tantos cobertores que parecía un esquimal.

- Mmm- Naruto comienza a moverse.

- …- Hinata se despierta y lo ve- ¿Naruto Kun?

- Mmm- Naruto vuelve a moverse.

- ¡Vengan todos, Naruto Kun despertó!

De inmediato una gran muchedumbre entra en la habitación.

- ¡que problemático!- dijo Shikamaru de la mano de Temari- debi estar aquí anoche…

- Lo se… pero te agradesco que trajeras a Gaara y Kankuro- Temari le da un beso en la mejilla.

- Mmm- Naruto vuelve a moverse un poco.

- Naruto, eres Naruto…¿Verdad?- pregunto Tsunade.

- Mmm- Naruto se vuelve a mover.

- …- Sasuke sonríe y se da media vueta.

- Sasuke ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Sakura.

- Ya se quien es… no me preocupo con ello

- ¿Ino?- pregunto Shikamaru a Choji.

- En el baño…- respondió el gordinflon.

Sasuke estaba apunto de salir por el recinto cuando…

- ¡Sasuke!- dijo Naruto con una voz monstruosa.

- … (¡no… no puede ser!)

- ¡Te matare!- Naruto se pone de pie de golpe y deja su cama- ¡Toma!

- ¡HAREM JUTSU AVANZADO!

De inmediato miles de clones de Naruto se posicionan delante de cada una de las personas que estaban ahí y se convierten en…

- ¡El Harem Jutsu avanzado es especial, ya que crea un clon mío que se transforma en la persona que mas le gusta a la victima!

Delante de Hinata (que se puso tan roja que parecía un tomate en llamas) salió un Naruto desnudo. Delante de Sakura (la cual puso cara de pervertida) salió un Sasuke desnudo, de TenTen un Neji, de Choji una Ino, de Sasuke otra Sakura sin ropa. A Jiraiya una versión bien… encuerada, de Tsunade

- ¡¿Jiraiya?!- Tsunade lo mira a los ojos.

- ¡es que Dan se me adelanto!- sonríe el viejo que camina lentamente hacia el clon y moviendo sus manos como mañoso- jejeje

- Mmm- el clon se pone muy nervioso y se va alejando poco a poco del ero sanin.

- Jejeje- Kakashi se acerca a una versión desnuda de la personaje principal de Tactica Icha Icha- jejeje.

- Ho ho- dijo el clon acosado por Kakashi, muy nervioso.

Pero… ¿Qué hay de Ino?... bueno demos un paseo por el baño de mujeres.

- …- Ino estaba completamente roja, con su pelo rubio mas parado que una aguja y con sus ojos mas agrandados que de costumbre-…

Ino vio a ese chico desnudo por unos instantes… ¿era esto real?

- N…no…puede…ser…- Ino se pone de pie y el clon del chico desaparece.

Ino sale temblando del baño y llega hasta la habitación de Naruto.

- ¡Naruto, eres un estúpido!- Sakura le mete un golpazo directo en la cabeza.

- ¡Idiota… (en realidad… no estuvo mal)!- dijo Sasuke que lo golpeo en la cara.

- ARRG (lo sabia, también eres un cochinito)- respondió Naruto al pensamiento de Sasuke.

Ino los mira a todos… pero cuando ve a Choji se pone hiper roja y cambia la dirección de la mirada.

- Naruto… me alegra que hallas regresado- dijo Hinata ya casi al borde de un ataque.

Naruto la mira y de un solo se la lleva a los brazos.

- Me alegra que TU hallas regresado- Naruto la abraza muy fuerte.

- …- Sasuke sonríe y se acerca a Sakura, la toma de la mano y le da un beso en ella- aun no se que hacer exactamente… pero Itachi ya paso a segunda mano.

Sakura sonríe y lo abraza. Neji sujeta a TenTen con mas fuerza y ella termina obligándolo a abrazarla.

- …- Lee mira a todos- … salgo sobrando…- empieza a sujetarse la cabeza- … maldita resaca…- vuelve a mirarlos a todos- mmm… ¡esto significa que necesito una novia… PERO YA!

Todos se rien del comentario. Menos Ino que no para de mirar el suelo.

- ¿sucede algo Ino?- pregunto Choji.

- ¡…!- Ino sale de la habitación aun mas roja que Hinata.

- ¿Qué le pasara?- pregunto Choji.

- No debe ser nada- dijo Shikamaru.

Fuera de la habitación.

- ¡¿como diablos paso esto?!- Ino mira al baño y se pone aun mas roja- ... (¡ese chico desnudo que salio en el baño... era... era Choji... ¡¿me gustas Choji?!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se que el ChojixIno es relativamente escaso… pero me agrada.


	8. Aceptalo, te gusta Choji

8- Acéptalo… te gusta Choji.

Una cosita para dejarlo claro: Estos son los niveles de fuerza según el fic:

Naruto (es mi favorito así que no me lloren): 17 de 20 (sin Kyuubi) 20 de 20 (con Kyuubi)

Sakura: 15 de 20

Hinata: 15 de 20

Ino: 15 de 20.

Sasuke: 14 de 20

TenTen: 14 de 20

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino estaba en una esquina oscura de su cuarto, no quería salir ni quería mirar a nadie, mucho menos a Choji.

- … (¡¿Qué tiene el de especial?!)- se pregunto Ino- (¡esta gordo, es feo, es infantil, tonto, ridículo, GORDO MUY GORDO, no se como Sasuke Kun… bueno no es lo que busco!)- aun así esta muchacha no puede dejar de pensar en el… jeje¡que raro! (noten el sarcasmo por favor)- mmm… Choji, tu no eres para mi…- Ino empieza a quedarse dormida- … Choji, no me gustan los gordos…

- ¿Ino?

- ¿si, querido?

- El bebe esta llorando… ve por el ¿quieres?

- Ve tú…

- Mmm, bueno… (aun que ya fui 6 veces…)

- Gracias, Sasuke querido…

- ¿Sasuke?... yo no soy Sasuke… soy Choji, tu esposo…

- ¡mmm!- cara fría y congelada.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Ino despierta y mira a todos lados mas asustada que un conejo en medio de la carretera- ¡un sueño… solo un sueño!

Ino se pone de pie de golpe y se cambia de ropa, de inmediato sale del cuarto, tanta oscuridad le esta haciendo mal.

* * *

- AY, YA DEJA DE… AAAA- Naruto grita de dolor. 

- ¿Qué sucede mediocre, no puedes luchar sin tu mascota?- Sasuke tiene a Naruto paralizado con una llave de lucha libre (no me odien mexicanos).

- ¡suficiente, no le digas eso al Kyuubi!- Naruto agarra a Sasuke del pelo y lo tira al suelo- ¡MOLOTE!

Naruto salta sobre Sasuke, luego sale Neji de la nada y salta junto con Naruto sobre Sasuke, luego llega Kiba (¿que diablos hace ahí?) y aplasta a los 3, después Lee salta sobre ellos.

- UGGGG- Sasuke intenta respirar- ¡basta, YA!

- Bueno- dijeron todos en coro.

Naruto y todos los demás se levantan y miran a la tortilla humana.

- JAJAJA, HISIMOS TORTILLA SASUKEÑA- grito Naruto, Kiba choco puños con el mientras reía.

- ¡YA DEJEN A SASUKE KUN EN PAZ!- grito Sakura mostrando los músculos (tipo Popeye el marino).

Ella y Hinata estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa tomando te juntas y mirando a ese par de inmaduros (… no me miren así…).

- Bueno… hasta luego- dijo Lee y todos, menos Neji, se fueron.

- Mmm- Hinata mira avergonzada para otro lado- Naruto kun… por favor…

- Esta bien…jeje (es impresionante la cantidad de gente que viene por un molote)- Naruto camina hacia Hinata, pero justo cuando va a tocar piso, ZAS Sasuke lo agarra desprevenido y lo avienta contra el suelo.

- ¡¿a donde crees que vas?!- Sasuke lo mira con ese rostro de tonto cabreado.

- ¡injusto, esto es falta… REFERI!

- Mmm- Sakura se golpea la frente- ¡esto lo esperaría de Naruto… ¡¿pero de ti Sasuke kun?!

- ¡el se lo busco!

- ¡No es cierto!- Naruto se suelta y salta sobre Sasuke.

- Na… Naruto Kun…- Hinata se pone roja.

Una gran nube de polvo sale de la nada y en ella se pueden observar a Sasuke y a Naruto luchando entre si.

- ¡que escandalosos son!- dijo Neji.

- Si…- dijo Sakura.

- No mientas… te estas muriendo por entrar¿verdad?- TenTen entra en la escena con una tasa extra.

- Mmm… si- Neji mira la nube de polvo.

- Mmm- suspiro- bueno… ve

- OOO SI

Neji corre y entra en la pelea.

- ¡tu también quieres pichasos!- gritaron Naruto y Sasuke a la vez.

- ¡quiero ver que lo intenten, nenitas!

BOOOM explosión de polvo.

- Mmm- TenTen mira el escenario y se lleva la mano a la frente- ¡¿nunca van a madurar?!

- Nop… nunca- respondió Sakura.

- Jeje, no se ustedes… pero me agrada que se comporten así…

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno… si ellos no fueran lo opuesto a nosotras¿no seria una vida relativamente aburrida?

- …- Sakura y TenTen piensan en lo dicho por Hinata- … tienes razón- dijeron en coro.

- ¡TOMA PARA QUE ME RESPETES!- grito Neji y golpeo a Sasuke en la cara.

- ¡TOMALA QUE ES TUYA!- grito Naruto y le pego un buen golpe a Neji.

- ¡TORA… TORA…TORA!- grito Sasuke y le aventó una patada a Naruto.

* * *

De vuelta con Ino. 

La rubia iba caminando por las calles de Konoha, hacia mucho tiempo que no las veía, 2 años y medio para ser exacto.

- ¡que guapa se puso esa chica!- fijo un tipo cerca y eso… AJAJA, le callo como una bomba, se lleno de orgullo y camino con la frente en alto.

- ¡cierto, me encantaría que fuera mi novia!- Ino sonríe con el comentario, aun lo tiene… jeje.

- ¡hola Ino!

- …- Todo su mundo se congela en ese instante, esa era la voz de Choji.

- ¿pasa algo Ino?

- Mmm- Ino se sonroja y empieza a apartarse de Choji.

- ¿estas bien?- Choji se le acerca, Ino empieza a retroceder mas y mas hasta chocar con una pared, esta entre la espada y la pared.

- ¿Ino… estas tomando otra dieta suicida?- Choji la mira mas de cerca y pone su mano en la frente de la rubia.

- ¡mmm!- Ino no podía sonrojarse mas en su vida.

- ¡estas que ardes, debemos buscarte un medico!

_¡Estas que ardes!_ Eso fue lo único que escucho Ino y de inmediato le salió un chorro de sangre a presión de la nariz.

- ¡Dios, Ino, necesitas un medico pero ya!

- ¡…!- Ino mira a Choji con unos ojos casi en blanco del miedo que le tiene.

- ¡vamos al medico de inmediato!- la toma de la mano.

- AAAAAA- Ino pega un grito y sale corriendo de ese lugar.

- … ¿Qué le paso?...- Choji la ve corriendo.

Ino se detiene detrás de una pared de algún edificio, MUY alejado de Choji.

- … (maldición...¡¿Qué es lo tienes Ino?!)- Ino se golpea a si misma- ¡eres mas fuerte que cualquier Shinobi aqui (solo Naruto es mejor) les pateas a el culo a cualquier hombre o mujer que te mire feo… ¡podrías tener a cualquiera y te fijas en ese gordo!- Ino empieza a respirar lentamente- … (¡soy una amazona, una guerrera y ese panzón no va a dominarme…!)- Ino levanta sus puños y mira el cielo- ¡Choji Akimichi, CUIDATE!

- ¿de que?- dijo Choji temeroso.

- AAAAAA- Ino vuelve a gritar y cae inconsciente.

* * *

Una hora después en la casa de Choji. 

- Mmm- Ino siente un rayo de luz- ¿Dónde estoy?

- Ya despertaste…

- ¿Choji?

- Si… mira… estas en mi casa, te desmayaste y te traje aquí.

- ¿en serio? (CHAAAAA, QUE PREGUNTA TAN IDIOTA)

- Si… tenia miedo que te sucediera algo Ino…je, creo que hubiera sido mejor llevarte al medico…jeje- Choji se golpea a si mismo en la cabeza.

- ¿tu…tuviste miedo de que me pasara algo?

- Si… me importas mucho Ino… no puedo dejar que algo te pase… la verdad es que te quiero mucho…

- … - a Ino se le iluminan los ojos y mira Choji con todo el cariño del mundo.

- Eres mi mejor amiga y ahora que eres mas fuerte que yo o cualquier Chunin o Jonin que hay por aquí… siento que debo protegerte mas… aun que tu ya no necesites protección…

- Mmm- Ino mira un tanto desilusionada a Choji- … (¡¿pero por que?!)

- Bueno Ino, que te recuperes…- Choji se sale de su habitación.

- Mmm- Ino mira la foto que esta al lado de la cama de Choji.

En la foto salen Shikamaru sonriendo ante la cámara, Asuma sensei, detrás de ellos sonriendo muy feliz, ella, tan glamorosa como siempre… pero Choji… nunca lo noto, pero Choji no miraba la cámara, la miraba a ella.

- …- Ino vuelve a sonrojarse- … (¡esto es un guerra, soldado… ne dejaremos que cualquier tipo nos domine!) cállate, esto no es una guerra de sexos… esto es… ¿Amor?...- Ino se ruboriza- … (¡NO SEÑORA, USTED NO AMA A GENTE DEFORME COMO CHOJI, USTED LOS PREFIERE PERFECTOS COMO SASUKE) ¿Cómo lo sabes?... (¡Soy su Inner, lo se TODO!)… no te creo… (¡¿Cómo no?!)…sip, no te creo, yo no quiero a alguien perfecto, quiero a alguien que me ame y que pueda amar de regreso… (¡Soy su subconciente y se mejor que usted lo que hay en su interior, deje de engañarse!) … Choji, si el puede darme eso… bien, lo…- Ino traga saliva le cuesta decir lo siguiente- lo… (¡basta ya!) …lo…lo (¡No lo diga!) LO ACEPTARE… (NOOOO) – Ino sonríe y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de felicidad- ¡amo a Choji!... (¡no es verdad!) … Acéptalo… te gusta Choji… (yo…yo…) lo amas igual que yo (… si… SI… TE AMO CHOJI AKIMICHI)… TE AMO CHOJI AKIMICHI…- Ino sonríe y le sale un poco de sombra roja debajo de los ojos al igual que unas lagrimas de felicidad que bajan por su mejilla- ¡y hare lo que tenga que hacer para tenerte!... (¡yo también!)

* * *

Pein mira el pueblo de Konoha: 

- Naruto… debo advertirte… Madara… su experimento salió mal, el dios se ha escapado y se dirige... hacia aca...- Pein cae en el suelo sosteniendose el pecho en dolor- ¡perdoname Konan!


	9. ¡te amo!

Perdon por durar tanto en subir un nuevo capitulo, es que estaba ocupado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

9- ¡te amo!

Ino camina un tanto enrojecida y con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Venia siguiendo al gordito Choji desde hace casi 600 metros.

- … (es increíble que yo este haciendo esto…)- Ino mira para todos lados- … (¡soy bella, inteligente y graciosa!... ¡no necesito espiar a Choji de esta forma!) ¡¿desde cuando soy Hinata?!

- ¡hola Ino!

- AAAAAA- Ino cae de espaldas.

- Lo siento- Choji ofrece su mano- ¿Estas bien?

- … -Ino se sonroja- … (AHORA, ES SU OPORTUNIDAD, SOLDADO) ¡Si señora!

- ¿señora?

BOOOM

Ino pone cara de malvada, sus ojos tienen sombras negras y emiten una extraña luz amarilla, como si fueran unas estrellas.

- ¿I…Ino?

- Cho…ji

BOOOM

Choji queda acorralado en una esquina del callejón.

BOOOM

Ino pone su brazo derecho justo a la derecha de Choji. Choji esta más asustado (y rojo) que un gato en una perrera.

- ¿Ino?

- Jejeje

BOOOM

El brazo izquierdo de Ino bloquea la visión de Choji a su lado izquierdo, el pobre ahora esta encerrado entre los brazos de la chica.

- JEJEJE- Ino sonríe de manera maliciosa- … (¡eso es soldado, a los hombres les gustan las chicas duras!)

- Mmm- Choji esta apunto de hacerse pipi- … (¡mami ayúdame!)

- Choji- Ino lo mira perversamente pero aun un poco sonrojada- ¿sabias que yo…?

- Mmm- Choji la ira con el terror que infunde ver un plato lleno de espinacas.

- Yo…- Ino se pone rojísima- YO TE QUIERO PARA MI

- AAAAAAA

Choji se sustituye por un gato callejero y sale corriendo de ese lugar.

- ¿Choji?- el gato se lanza a la cara de Ino- AAAAAA

Ino se quita el gato y empieza a curarse la cara.

- Mmm (pensé que a los chicos les gustaba las chicas rudas) AUCH, ESTUPIDO GATO- se pone alcohol en un rasguño- parece que Choji es diferente a los demás… (suspiro)… AUCH…(Soldado, necesita reforzar sus municiones, VAMOS A LA CONQUISTA DE ESE HOMBRE, AHORA)… SI SEÑORA…

Todo el mundo se le queda viendo raro.

- …- pone cara de yo no fui- ¡¿Qué están mirando?!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Naruto camina por la torre del Hokage de la mano con Hinata: 

- ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Hinata enrojecida a Naruto.

- La anciana Tsunade, me dijo que tenía que venir a hablarme de algo…

Shizune les abre la puerta, su mirada es la de una persona preocupada y no para de mirar así a Naruto. Al abrir la puerta…

- Tsunade… ¡¿Qué diablos esta haciendo él aquí?!

Pein estaba sentado en una silla a la derecha de Tsunade.

- Cálmate Naruto- Tsunade lo invita a el y a Hinata a sentarse- me temo que las noticias que este caballero trae, son realmente perturbantes…

- ¿a que se refiere, Hokage sama?- Hinata miro a Pein por un rato, era igual a Naruto, Pein la miro a ella y después volvió la vista a Tsunade.

- ¿Noticias?

- Jashin, Kitsune… esta libre…- Pein mira a Naruto por un tiempo, su vista esta congelada como si estuviera asustado por algo.

- Ja…Jashin- Naruto se sienta de golpe, Hinata lo mira extrañada y le dirige la mirada a Pein.

- ¿Quién es Jashin?

- … -Tsunade mira a Pein.

- Es el dios de una secta poco conocida, claro ese dios sangriento que ellos predican es pura fantasía…- Pein se pone de pie y saca un baso- … El Jashin del que hablo, es en realidad un experimento echo por Madara Uchiha…- Se sirve un poco de agua- consiste en la combinación de todos los Bijuus en un solo huésped, lo que quiere decir, un Jinchuuriki para todos esos monstruos…

- ...- Hinata queda pasmada con tal noticia¿un ser con tanto poder?

- Kitsune iba a ser el prototipo de dicho experimento- Pein apunta con la mirada a Naruto- pero cuando el huyo de Akatsuki, Madara fue por el cuerpo de Orochimaru y lo usamos para nuestro experimento…

- Mmm- Tsunade se escucha molesta- …déjenme adivinar¿un error?

- Si… - Pein se sienta nuevamente- no pensamos en que Orochimaru siguiera vivo después de que Sasuke lo matara… ahora él es el ser mas poderoso del planeta, el nuevo Jashin…

- … - Hinata mira confundida a ambos lados- ¿Por qué nos dices esto?

- Porque ya no queda nadie en Akatsuki… además… Kitsune es mi hermano y el debe proteger esta aldea…

Naruto mira a Pein asustado.

- Si, el viene hacia acá…

- ¡Eso quiere decir que todos los demás…!

- Si…- Pein llora un poco- todos están muertos… incluida Konan…

- … - Naruto cae en el sillón desalentado.

- Naruto Kun…- Hinata se fija en los ojos del rubio- No se quien sea este monstruo… ni mucho menos me importa si es Orochimaru…- lo abraza- estare a tu lado hasta el fin.

- Je..., Gracias… Hinata chan

* * *

Ino camina desorientada por las calles. 

- ¡bien!- aprieta sus puños- ¡si quiero que Choji se fije en mi, debo golpearlo en su punto débil!- Ino cierra el ojo derecho- ¡La comida!

Esa misma tarde, Ino corrió a la tienda y se imagino en un trajecito café claro preparándole la cena a su futuro esposo.

- ¡jijiji!- risa de niña tonta y malcriada- ¡con esto lo domino!

Agarra un montón de latas de dudosa procedencia y fecha de caducidad.

- ¿Pescado del mar muerto, carne de vaca loca?- Ino lo mira con sospechas- ¡debe ser exportado!- risita infantil otra vez- ¡a Choji le encantara!

* * *

Llegada la noche: 

Choji abre la puerta de su casa y encuentra todo a oscuras.

- ¡Mamá, Papá!- Choji mira a ambos lados de la entrada de su casa- ¿Qué raro?- se pone a mirar por todas partes en busca del interruptor de la luz.

Su caminata a oscuras lo conducen al comedor y cuando enciende la luz.

- ¡TA DA!- grito Ino en un trajecito de ama de casa y una gigantesca cena en la mesa- ¡ven a comer!

- Mmm – Choji la mira mas asustado que nunca- … (¡esto debe estar envenenado!)

- ¡Dije que comas!

- AAAA

Choji se sienta e inmediato empieza a sudar, agarra una cuchara con el pulso saltándole como loco, sus venas son marcadas en todo su cuerpo, su ceja derecha le esta vibrando y tiene las manos mas sudadas que nunca. Acerca la cuchara a una extraña sopa verde y con burbujas que huele a Moho. Saca un poco del líquido y se lo lleva a la boca.

- … - el rostro de Choji se paraliza casi de inmediato y sus ojos se ponen en blanco.

- ¿te gusto?- pregunto Ino con una cara extraña, era llinda e inocente al mismo tiempo, como la de un niñita esperando la aprobación de su padre.

- … (ese rostro… es nuevo para mi… ¿será una reacción que solo yo he visto?)- Choji mira ese rostro y se sonroja- … (es bellísima…)

- ¿y bien?

- Pues…- Choji trago el liquido con lagrimas de dolor y dijo- … e… esta genial…- levanta su dedo meñique en aprobación (que le estaba tembalndo en ese instante).

- ¡SIIII!- Ino se lanza sobre Choji y lo abrasa con mucha fuerza mientras le llena el rostro de besos (tipo Puka y Garu).

- MUAC- Ino le da un beso en la mejilla.

- Mmm (que deje de sujetarme tan fuerte)

- MUAC- otro en la otra mejilla.

- … (No me siento bien)

- MUAC- otro en la frente.

- I…Ino

- MUAC- otro en la ceja derecha- ¿si?

- ¡Tengo que ir al baño!

Choji sale corriendo y entre de golpe al baño, se escuchan ruidos de vomito y gritos de dolor.

1 hora después:

- Choji… ¿estas bien?- Ino lo toma de las manos.

- … - Choji se sonroja mientras la mira directo a los ojos- … (¡es… es muy linda!)

- Choji… jeje, después de cómo reaccione… - se sonroja- supongo que sabes que yo…

- ¡te amo!- dijo Choji reuniendo fuerzas y abrazandola mas fuerte que ella a el.

- … - CRACK Ino se queda inconsciente en los brazos de Choji.

- Ino… si quería estar a mi lado, solo tenias que decirlo… ¡porque yo también quiero!

Claro final feliz… por ahora…

* * *

Sobre la aldea de Konoha, una figura oscura observa con odio en sus ojos. 

- Me las pagaran… - dijo la figura oscura.


End file.
